Welcome Back Potter
by Kassien
Summary: WIP! AU! Harry gets thrown into Azkaban for something he actually does and his life will never be the same! Harry/Bellatrix! Powerful and dark Harry!
1. Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

RATED M: Very Mature, Death, Killing, Torture, Rape, Sex, Language …you have been warned!

Updated: 5/25/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 1: Azkaban

Inky black darkness …a woman screaming …your world snapping

Sickly green glow …high pitched laughter …the sound of death approaching

Seeping blood red …love and hope destroyed …my eyes matched my tormentors

Again my nightmare of a life is repeated.

Dull grey stone …freezing cold rattling …deluded visions mixed with pieces of truths served only to destroy.

Again my nightmare of a life is repeated.

Black, green, red and grey …the only colors I see or know in this hell.

Screaming, twisted laughter, and tears of anguish …the only sounds I can still hear in this hell.

Guilt, blood, bile, and dirt …the only things I can still taste in this hell.

Pain …all I can feel in this hell known as Azkaban.

Pain …is all I can see, all I can hear, all I can taste; it's all I know …only the pain …and twisted memories remain.

Again my nightmare of a life is repeated.

I know little real information of my former life. Those who once truly loved me have died. Those who once hated me have won. Those I once considered friends abandoned and betrayed me.

By them, I was left here to rot for my actions that night, and they have succeeded beyond their wildest dreams. I am now rotten, beaten, broken, disturbed, deluded, angry, bitter, devastated, and agonizingly …alone.

How long have I been here? Time means nothing anymore, and especially in a place like this. How have I survived this long? Maybe if this can be called surviving. Where did the Dementors go? They should have destroyed me by now, did they destroy me? Would I even know? These are the first coherent thoughts, are these coherent, thoughts I've had since my seventeenth birthday. Have they already given me the kiss? Do they have nothing more to steal and rape from my mind and soul? Why would they leave? Why does my head now hurt?

Oh …fuck …Voldemort.

"Ah, the great Harry Potter, the boy who killed," spoke the most evil wizard spawned since Grindewald, in a disgustingly sweet voice that hissed like a snake as he stood in the doorway to the small cell and stared at the wasted and filthy lump of rags lying on the cold stone floor. "Look at what the Prophesized hope of the wizarding world has become …a cold blooded killer sentenced to life in Azkaban …only to become a useless shell of a man," he sneered as laughter broke out behind him from his accompanying Death Eaters.

Voldemort took a few steps forward into the cell, and brought a swift kick for an older wizard into the pile of rags, sending the filthy and undernourished prisoner a few feet across the floor, ending up flat on his back without so much as a squeak of noise. If it wasn't for the very faint and slow rising and falling of the man's chest, he could have easily been mistaken for dead. His skin was a sickly pale with a very waxy and stretched look to it where it could be seen, and he was disgustingly thin, worse then Voldemort remembered many prisoners during the Great War while serving under Grindewald.

The young man lying on the ground appeared in almost black and white, with varying shades of grey. His white waxy skin contrasted heavily with the overgrown ebony black hair and beard, as well as the filthy grey cloth that made up the outfit of all Azkaban prisoners. Even the caked dirt and blood was a muddy grayish-brown. The absence of any color in the room, beside the burning red slits of Lord Voldemort, was an immediate reminder of the blandness and lifelessness that permeated the wizard prison that so many of the present Death Eaters had at one point been residents of.

As more Death Eaters started filling into the cell after their leader, it was expanded so they could circle their prey as they were want to do, and leave their leader and his long time nemesis in their midst. Many were visibly uncomfortable to be in Azkaban whether from previous incarcerations, or the lingering presence of the Dementors which was still almost overpowering, and the lack of color didn't ease their concerns much either. A collective gasp shared with their Invincible Leader brought everyone back to reality, as the room was suddenly filled with an eerie and sickly green glow. There in the center of the room, sat the source of the light as he sat up and looked around his cell at the gathered audience with eyes glowing the sickly viridian color of the unforgivable killing curse that only he had ever survived.

"W-what do you w-want…Tom?" rasped out Harry with a whispered and raw voice that somehow worked after only screaming itself to oblivion for who knows how long.

"I believe I underestimated you, _Potter_," spoke Lord Voldemort slowly and unusually calm despite his anger at his given muggle name and after getting over the initial shock of seeing his enemy's eerie eyes. "I never expected you to survive this long. I always thought you weak and amazingly lucky, but then again I never would have believed you capable of murder either."

"The Golden Boy, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore's pet, and my favorite the boy-who-killed, and a convicted murderer. How did it feel Harry, after all this time in here? Do you still think about that day? Do you remember how you felt when you found your little blood traitor bitch raped and watched her die? Do you remember how you tortured Bellatrix and murdered her husband and his brother in front of her? It's an incredible power to take another's life, did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy causing another's suffering and torment? Do you now still enjoy it after all these years?" here the Dark Lord paused in true gloating format, while letting his questions sink in further, and seeing no motion from Harry continued to get to the crux of the matter.

"You have the potential to be great, Potter. Join me? And I will help you get revenge on those who betrayed and abandoned you. I know it hurts, Harry. To be abandoned by those who are supposed to care for you. Their hero and savior discarded without a second thought for going dark…"

"So …join me, and together they will suffer our wrath. Dumbledore, your old friends, and the Ministry have left you for dead and dismissed you as a killer and dark wizard. They don't want you back, to them you are nothing more than an evil threat, a future Dark Lord in the making, so join me and together we can destroy them? I can make you more powerful than you could ever imagine," finished Voldemort as he watched the younger wizard carefully to try and gage what he was thinking. He had tried using Legillimancy on Potter the moment he could look in his eyes to get an idea of his sanity and had only found such utter chaos, that it was rather painful to the Dark Lord.

Harry sat on the stone floor in a daze, staring up at Voldemort as his words tried to register and trigger memories long tainted by the presence of the dementors. He saw flashes of easily killing the two male Lestranges in front of an already tortured and beaten Bellatrix after they had raped and killed his beloved Ginny. That day had played more frequently in his tortured mind then did any of his others. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, none of their deaths destroyed him as thoroughly as Ginny's had. There was nothing left for Harry in this world, and at that moment when he saw her beaten body under Rudophus Lestrange when he arrived on the scene, he had known his life would mean nothing to him again. And when the green light of Rabastan's killing curse ended her life seconds later, Harry had seen absolute red.

And the man mostly responsible for his pathetic, miserable, agony filled life, now stood before him appealing to Harry to join his ranks? It hardly made any sense at all, and there was only one answer to give.

"Fuck you, Tom!" spat Harry with as much force as he could muster through his torn and raw throat as he stared defiantly at the evil, red-eyed snake-faced wizard before him.

"I will make you pay for this for the rest of your miserable life _Potter_. It's your fault that two of my most loyal followers have been dead now for years, and the third is now more useless than a first year student. I want to know what you did to Rudolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix that night. Don't think you have even begun to experience the punishment that is due you, Potter," spat the Dark Lord viciously as he raised his wand, " _crucio_."

Harry's body, already sitting on the ground immediately started the erratic contortions so familiar with the unforgivable pain curse and his eyes began glowing even brighter, but a scream never came. Instead, the most unusual and out of place sounds anyone under the cruciatus curse could make, especially one placed by the Dark Lord, began to ring out and echo around the prison cell eerily.

"HAHAHAHAHA," laughed Harry loudly as if he had just heard the greatest joke ever told. It was however, a very hollow laugh, not filled with warmth and joy, but an almost maddened, maniacal cackle that shook his emaciated frame.

Nevertheless, the stunned crowd of Death Eaters were frozen into silence as the Dark Lord's anger, the power of his curse, Harry's glowing green eyes, and his laughter continued to grow to deafening and unheard of levels. Finally, several minutes later when nobody in the cell, save the crazed prisoner, could take the growing enjoyment in Harry's laughter, the Dark Lord lifted the spell, and tried not to show the strain it had caused him. The noise immediately stopped, and a strange silence fell upon those witnessing the scene, until it was broken only seconds later by the most unlikely of people to be capable of speech at that moment.

"Is _this_ my punishment, Tom? I would have thought you of all people could do better than a useless first year student?" mocked Harry in a surprisingly stronger mind and voice than before, fueled by hatred, as he struggled back to a sitting position with his incredibly weak body.

With a violent slashing motion, a livid Dark Lord sent a vaguely familiar deep purple cutting curse at Harry, which ripped through his filthy grey robe, and tore into his pale flesh from the top of his left shoulder across his torso and ending up below his right hip. He instantly collapsed backwards to the floor in a growing pool of his own blood, as his breathing shortened painfully between fits of coughing up blood and bile.

"Severus," bellowed the Dark Lord standing above the crumpled and barely conscious form of Harry Potter to one of the Death Eaters to his right. "Please heal our guest to keep him alive long enough for me to finish his punishment later. The rest of you, start gathering all the prisoners. Kill them if they refuse to follow me…, or better yet bring them back here and we can have some more fun with my young friend here," he spat as he watched all the Death Eaters, save Severus leave the cell. Severus set to work on trying to heal Harry enough for another bought of torture, and closed the deep wound across his chest recklessly, with no sake for the prisoner's discomfort or future scars, _if_ he somehow managed to survive.

"Good luck getting out of this one, _Saint Potter_," spat Snape quietly as he finished his lackluster job of healing his former student, and waited for his Master and fellow Death Eaters to return.

AN: First Chapter Down. It gets worse for Harry before it ever gets better, just a fair warning. This story is already written out on paper so you'll just have to wait for my slow ass to keep typing. Most of the chapters are longer and will total 25 in total …enjoy the show! No spoilers here.


	2. Tom & Harry

Rated M: Mature Language, violence, sex, rape, death …please note that you have been warned again.

Update 5/25/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 2: Tom & Harry

"Ennervate."

Harry's eyes popped open and he instantly and painfully gasped for breath only to feel a burning pain across his chest, and with very limited mobility due to the sharp pain in his left shoulder and right hip. He was still on the floor of his cell, with his blood caked in with the dirt all over his body and what was left of his uniform, which appeared to be just a small blanket. His cell however, had been expanded a few feet, and along the back wall now stood more than a dozen other Azkaban prisoners looking almost as filthy as Harry himself felt.

"Mr. Potter," sneered Lord Voldemort in his irritating high-pitched voice that sent shivers down the spine of almost everyone in the cell. "I am glad to see you are awake. Now…let the show begin," he declared triumphantly, as in a flash he turned and fired the deadly Avada Kedavra curse at the wall of prisoners, dropping one instantly. "Join me, Potter…or watch me kill off the entire world before your very eyes," spoke a gleeful Dark Lord as he watched the young man who had been propped up against the opposite wall from the now one less group of prisoners. Harry's face however, remained an emotionless stone, never flinching or even acknowledging the now dead prisoner, as his glowing green eyes intensified and starred into the dangerous red slits of Lord Voldemort for many seconds until he spoke.

"There is not a person in this cell that I wouldn't kill personally, and that includes you, _Tom_," spoke Harry calmly until he got to the Dark Lord's name which he sneered sarcastically all the while staring holes into him.

"Are you sure about that, Potter?" asked the Dark Lord with a sadistic smile on his snake-like face as he finally broke Harry's gaze, and motioned to his surrounding Death Eaters, "remove your masks, now!" he shouted, an order which was immediately followed by every Death Eater in the expanded cell.

"You would kill our beloved Minister and his Undersecretary?" spoke Voldemort mockingly as he went and stood next to the unmasked faces of the pompous Cornelius Fudge and toad-like Delores Umbridge, all with evil grins on their faces as they watched the filthy prisoner.

"With pleasure," growled Harry through gritted teeth as he let his gaze fall on both the incompetent fool of a Minister and the Umbitch, whose looks of anger flashed to fear as the eerie green eyes flashed dangerously in their direction before turning back to the red eyes of their Master with his own maniacal grin across his dirty and heavily bearded face.

"What about everyone's favorite auror?" mocked Voldemort as he continued on and went and stood next to the tall black auror known as Kingsley Shaklebolt. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously again as he noticed one of the Order of Phoenix's most trusted men, standing amidst his fellow Death Eaters.

"Or your dorm mate?" he continued as he came to Seamus Finnegan, an older and darker version of the former hound dog of Gryffindor.

"They're no friend's of mine," spat Harry as he glared at Kingsley with absolute malice in his eyes making even the strong double crossing auror to shrink slightly under the intensity of his gaze. Seamus fared no better, wilting and hanging his head refusing to look his former roommate in the eyes.

"What about your dead whore's ex?" snarled Voldemort as his anger seemed to be increasing with every passing second and he came to stand next to Michael Corner, the former Ravenclaw chaser and DA member. At the obvious anger he stirred in Harry at the mention of the dead Weasley girl, Voldemort's sneer grew wider as he continued through the group of unmasked Death Eaters. "What about your former classmate and his father?" he continued coming to Draco and Lucius Malfoy, both looking snobbish and arrogant as ever with their matching appearance and grimaces.

"HA," yelled Harry angrily as he ignored the aristocratic pricks, and stared only at the Dark Lord.

"Or perhaps a former girlfriend?" spoke Voldemort as he continued on to Cho Chang, who looked dark and lifeless as she too sneered evilly at Harry. Harry didn't speak; he just sat motionless glaring daggers at both his own former Ravenclaw girlfriend, and the evil Dark Lord whose grin had exceeded its usual heights.

"Or maybe your whore's brother?" hissed the Dark Lord knowing he had finally started to get a slight rise out of the filthy prisoner and nemesis, as he stood next to the well built Charlie Weasley, sneering at him like all the others to which Harry only growled angrily as his eyes flashed even brighter.

"Would you kill two of your former Hogwarts Professors?" spat Voldemort with a gleam of excitement in his angry red eyes as he stared at the still slightly stoic younger wizard who did not seem as bothered about the unmasking as he had hoped, but could still tell that it unnerved him greatly. He was now standing next to Pomona Sprout, and a very happy looking Severus Snape. Harry didn't seem the least bit interested in the two former Professors, as his gaze passed beyond them to something, or rather some ones, that he hated much worse.

"I'd rather kill the two _scums_ that are cowering in fear behind them," spoke Harry slowly and maliciously as the professors parted off to one side to let the shaking forms of Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange fall into better view. At their sight, Harry let out an inhumane growl that caused Peter to start whimpering and Bellatrix to fall to her knees, hiding her head in her hands.

"You see the power you have over them Harry, I know you like it…Join me, Harry, and they are yours to do with as you please," spoke Voldemort who finally felt he had found an opening to appeal to the younger wizard.

"I will kill them without your help, _Tom_," sneered Harry angrily as he watched the two cowering figures in front of him. He never even saw the livid face of Lord Voldemort, as he sent a bone breaking curse at Harry's exposed and scarred left shoulder, but the impact crushed Harry back into the stone wall as several loud cracks echoed through the cell.

There was a blinding flash of pain as his clavicle, scapula, and shoulder blade exploded ripping open his recently closed wound painfully. Instantly, Harry's vision and head grew fuzzy as the pain grew to agonizing levels, but he fought through it gritting his teeth and tearing into his tongue trying not to scream out in agony, or show any weakness. The Dark Lord looked at him, and for a fraction of a second, nervousness showed in his face at the lack of reaction to an obviously very painful curse. He could see the boy's broken bones sticking out awkwardly out of his bloody and exposed flesh, but was somewhat nervous that he got so little of a reaction from Harry throughout this unmasking and torture, and decided on a slightly different plan.

"Bellatrix, stand up," yelled Lord Voldemort to the cowering witch, "kill him or suffer the consequences," he spat at the now frozen in fear witch. She looked terrible, the darkness and wear in her face was heavy, and she looked thin and sick. Harry had a hard time believing that this was the same Bellatrix who had tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, killed his godfather, and fought him while her husband and brother-in-law killed his fiancé. She was a broken mess, her once wild and heavily lidded eyes were now dull and lifeless, and her body sickly thin and pale.

"A-Avada K-Ke-Kedavra," she almost whispered as the faintest and palest green vapor formed at the tip of her wand for a fraction of a second before fading into nothingness. Laughter from the Death Eaters erupted immediately at the once great Bellatrix's fall from power and grace.

"You still disappoint me Bellatrix after all these years I have kept you around to please us," spat Voldemort, "_crucio._"

"Wormtail, kill him," spat the Dark Lord after a few minutes of Bellatrix's screams echoed through the cell.

"Avada K-Kedavra," spoke Wormtail as he aimed his wand at Harry, and hoped to end some of the torment he still felt.

The curse however, never reached its intended target or even left the wand that conjured it, and instead of hitting Harry, engulfed his parent's betrayer in the sickly green light of his own curse, ending his life and fulfilling the life debt he owed the younger wizard. This action however, caused a great fear through the ranks of his Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself although he would never admit it, and his plans were again changed as he thought of possible unknowns about Potter. If he was truly impervious to the unforgivable curses as he watched the now dead body of the useless rat and decided to come up with something else for now, since his _cruciatus _had no affect either.

"As useless as Bellatrix is to me now, since she too owe's you a life debt, I will not allow you to kill her …unless you join me first. I think she is a perfect reminder of your life's failures, Harry. And besides, according to our law, when you kill a woman's husband, and he has no remaining male kin, his property becomes yours. As much as it pains me to, I do not go against the Old laws, even for someone as unworthy as you Potter. Bellatrix and the Lestrange Estate now belong to you, until at least I kill you myself," laughed Voldemort disturbingly.

"I find it fitting, Potter, that the woman you hate most in this world now belongs to you, and I will see that she serves as a constant reminder of your failures. She is of no more use to me, and will stay here with you, and keep you alive until I am finished having my fun with you…_concussio_," he sneered before Harry's head gave a painful throb and blackness enveloped him.

"Severus, leave enough healing droughts with Bellatrix to keep our guest alive until I return in a few days, and do something about his shoulder" spoke Voldemort to his Potions Master who immediately began rummaging through his traveling medicine bag. "Do what you want to the rest of these prisoners," spat Voldemort as he motioned to the forgotten prisoners along the cell's back wall, "and I will call you shortly before I leave to give out your new assignments."

"Bellatrix," the Dark Lord spoke as he motioned to the shaking witch on the floor near the unconscious Harry Potter, "you're no longer any use to me. When he dies, so do you…," he spat as he turned around and left Bellatrix alone in a cell with the unconscious body of her husband's murdered, her tormentor, her sworn enemy, and her new master that was lying in a growing pool of his own blood once again unconscious after Snape haphazardly healed his injuries enough to hopefully survive the next few weeks.

AN: Woo Hoo! I promise this is not too much like my favorite all time story Earl of the North by Silver Aegis, but that story is definitely the inspiration behind this undertaking although will be very different, and any similarities are not intended since I will gladly admit that his story will always be far superior to mine. Happy reading!


	3. Harry & Bella

Rated M: Severely Mature, come on people …heed the warning! Death, Rape, Torture are heavy in this chapter, beware.

Updated: 5/25/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 3: Harry & Bella

"You need to drink this, Potter," spoke Bellatrix with a slowly gaining confidence at seeing her tormentor and technically new master in such a weakened state. Her own memories of that late July day that had forever changed her life flashed in front of her in the deadly silence of the Azkaban cells. Without the dementors, who had just recently joined the Dark Lord's forces and left the prison island, Azkaban was nothing more than dirty, boring, and desolate place with very little, if anything, to do to pass the time other than fight off the lingering feelings of the former wardens.

She had been following her instructions from Voldemort, as well as a new internal desire that she couldn't seem to shake, to help and care for Harry. She knew deep down that her usefulness to the Dark Lord was over, and after Harry had been tortured to satisfaction, he would be killed, and she would be as well. She was Harry's property, much like she had been Rudolphus', but the Dark Lord wouldn't want her in that fashion after he killed Potter. And even if by some miracle, Harry survived, he too would kill her the second he had the chance, he had already beaten and broken her when she was at her best years ago, and now was more useless than a squib because of this slave bond. At least Rudolphus had wanted a warrior wife to fight along side of him, unlike Lucius Malfoy who had forced my sister's domestication, and weakened her to nothing more than what Bellatrix was now.

If Harry ever learned the true power and control he now has over her, he could and would destroy her without a second thought. And because of her life debt and the slave bond, she couldn't harm him, and in actuality would have to sacrifice herself in order to save him. She was screwed, a condemned slave to her mortal enemy and murderer of her longtime bastard of a husband, disgraced by the Dark Lord and his followers because her magic was tied to the slave bond that same stupid husband had forced on her as a sixteen year old, and had since been under the control of the Boy Who Lived since the moment that bastard Rudolphus died.

Bellatrix had followed the instructions for a variety of reasons, but mostly out of self-preservation. The longer she could help keep Potter alive, the greater her chances of either escape which was impossible or proving herself to either Potter or Lord Voldemort, whichever would keep her alive longer. So she continued to heal Harry's wounds and injuries for the entire two days that he had been unconscious and her alone in his cell.

Now, Harry was finally starting to come around, and Bellatrix wasn't taking any chances with the man that tortured her to the point of begging for death, only to leave her suffering and begging for a release, and a freedom that she didn't think would come, or that she deserved. She had bound Harry, and had been forcing down his necessary potions, and even applied the healing salve to his shoulder and chest to help with the thick red and raw scar that cut across it. Nobody could ever accuse Bellatrix however as a compassionate or caring healer, and her bedside manner only reinforced her hard and abrasive nature which she had perfected as a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle all those years ago. On top of all that however, her 'patient' for lack of a better term, was her sworn enemy, and her his. She had personally killed his godfather and her cousin, Sirius Black, and her husband had killed his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, while Harry returned the favor by killing her husband and brother-in-law after torturing her, and leaving her useless and beaten for the Dark Lord's wrath.

She had never wanted to kill someone as badly as the young man in front of her, and had dreams of doing just that, but as her master there was really nothing that she could do. It's not that she loved her former husband, in fact she hated his guts, but when Harry beat and tortured her and left her helpless after killing her husband and taking control of the slave bond whether knowingly or not, her life was fucked. He did the worst thing that could ever happen to a pureblood or a Death Eater, he stripped her of her magic, whether knowingly or not, and she had suffered greatly for it, and had wanted nothing more than to make him suffer as well. But she couldn't, he was her master, and she owed him a life debt regardless for sparing her back then, although she hardly considered it a favor, she was now obliged to follow the law of the slave bond; she belonged to Harry freaking Potter. So, with as much malice and resentment as she could still muster, and despite her obvious fear of the green-eyed wizard, she continued to try nursing him back to health.

"Come on, drink up," she sighed as she dumped the remaining pain relief potion down his raw and burning throat.

After a few minutes of stirring, Harry's eyes fluttered open painfully as he let out a wince in protest as he tried to move against the binding ropes that Bellatrix had put into place. It was a good thing for her too, because as soon as Harry came to, he attempted to lunge at the dirty and tired face of the older witch he hated with all his being. Because of the bindings however, he just crashed painfully onto his injured shoulder and let out an inhumane growl that sent shivers down Bellatrix's spine.

"I'll kill you, my sweet Bella," mocked Harry in his best baby voice as he sat back up after grimacing in pain from his injured shoulder, and sat motionless starring daggers into the older witch's violet eyes. Bellatrix let out an involuntary shudder of fear at the anger she heard in Harry's voice and saw in his eyes, and it confirmed Harry's attitude towards her. She backed further away from the bound and seated younger wizard as she spoke weakly.

"I had to bind you, you were having nightmares, and kept reopening your wounds," she spoke scratchily with fear evident in her shaky voice.

"You should know all about my nightmares, Bella," spoke Harry with a sarcastic sneer of her nickname, "seeing as you're usually the main character."

"You need to take some more potions," she continued as if she hadn't heard his little jab, as she carried over two vials of potions, one bluish-purple, and the other the infamous Skele-gro. "Skele-gro first, then you can have this dreamless sleep potion I had Severus leave," she finished as she tipped the large bottle into Harry's mouth until he couldn't take anymore of the horrid tasting potion. Then she gave him the dreamless sleep potion, which Harry ingested greedily causing his eyelids to droop as his tired and achingly painful body collapsed into the first peaceful sleep since he arrived in Azkaban.

"Wake him up, Bella," spat the Dark Lord as he entered the small cell that contained his greatest enemy and his once great follower a week after last leaving them. He was followed into the cell, by Draco Malfoy and two enormous younger men, Bellatrix easily identified as the younger Crabbe and Goyle. It was rather disgusting, the similarities between the two Malfoy men, their image and appearance, and even their bodyguards. "I have brought some guests who are here to continue Mr. Potter's lessons. I will be back in a few more days, Bella. You had better keep him alive if you know what's good for you," spoke Voldemort slowly before turning back to Draco. "Malfoy, he's all yours, just don't kill him, that honor belongs to me and me alone," he finished as he starred at the now wide awake green-eyed wizard who sat bound and motionless as his eyes passed over the new occupants of his dingy cell. Voldemort gave a final sneer at Harry before turning around and leaving Draco and his cronies behind.

"You don't look so famous now, scarhead," drawled Malfoy with his characteristic sneer plastered across his smug aristocratic face. "I am really going to enjoy this, Potter," spat Draco as he pulled out his wand and took aim on his former school nemesis, "_crucio._"

"HAHAHAHA, stop tickling me, ferret," mocked an insane sounding Harry Potter as he ignored the pain of the unforgivable curse and laughed in his attackers face. "Do you really expect to have a better 'crucio' than Voldemort, ferret?" spat Harry as the useless curse was lifted by a now very angry Draco.

"Stand him up, Goyle. It's time for some real fun, scarhead," finished Draco with an evil glint in his cold grey eyes.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle each took turns beating Harry's body and face into an unrecognizable bloody lump for over an hour without pause or interruption. When Harry could no longer hold up his own head and body, it would be done for him until his eyes were bloodshot and swollen almost shut and he started slipping in and out of consciousness. Heavy blows to his head and stomach would jolt him back to reality, but only momentarily until the pain would engulf him again.

Harry's head slammed hard into the unforgiving back stone wall, as bright lights exploded in his vision before he collapsed for the hundredth time into a heap on the cold stone floor. This time however, total blackness didn't seem to come, as the desperate pleading sound of a woman's voice triggered a memory he was tormented with daily since his incarceration. His memory of seeing Ginny's body, naked and abused, broken and dead at the ground in front of Rudolphus Lestrange's feet. 'She was even more fun to defile than my wife was when I first captured her,' he sneered at a healthy a clean seventeen year old Harry Potter, seconds before the older wizard fell to the ground screaming under the pain of the younger boy's cruciatus curse.

"No please…stop," pleaded the soft voice of the woman desperately.

"The more you fight, the more I'll make it hurt, auntie," spat a very familiar drawl with venom in the once smug voice. "I hope you're tighter now than when you were passed around the Death Eaters all those times."

"Stop…NO…please," she cried desperately, hoping that somebody would come to her aid, and knowing that not even Voldemort would stop his Death Eaters from raping their favorite toy yet again.

In Harry's confused and insane head, he couldn't distinguish between the pleading Bellatrix being raped by her own nephew, or the sounds of Ginny pleading while Rudolphus had raped her. Harry started convulsing violently before he let out a primal scream of pain and torment, and let out a blinding flash of heavy accidental magic. Instantly, Harry's cell went dark and silent as he slipped from the conscious world and back into his own nightmares.

"What have you done, Potter?" asked a livid Dark Lord who had just banged into the dark cell and took in the scene that met his eyes in disbelief. "Draco, get up," he spat, only to be rewarded by complete silence save the heavy breathing of the broken and bruised green-eyed prisoner. After a quick diagnostic spell over the occupants and magic in the room, Voldemort's eyes flashed red dangerously as he locked eyes with the recently woken green-eyed wizard. "What did you do, Potter?" he spat again, his anger rolling off of him in waves of magical energy.

"Just trying to fulfill my promise from last time, Tom," spoke Harry hoarsely after looking around the room, and seeing three dead former classmates thrown about it violently.

Harry's throat and head hurt painfully, but nothing like the wound across his chest and his left shoulder that had been cut up, burned, and shattered the last time he spoke with Voldemort in this cell. He was still very dizzy and light-headed, and thought he might fall back into unconsciousness, bought tried to fight through it and stare back at Voldemort defiantly.

"You have proven too meddlesome for too long now Potter," the Dark Lord spat evilly as he raised his wand to the slumped over Boy Who Lived no longer. "It's time for you to die once and for all…Avada Kedavra," he shouted as the sickly green glow of the killing curse crashed into the malnourished and scarred chest of the wizard formerly known as Harry Potter. "Enjoy your tomb if your still alive, Bella," he continued as he left the cell, only to slowly destroy the prison and bring the ceilings crashing down, and entombing the cell of the now deceased Harry Potter and the worthless Bellatrix before disapparating off the now obliterated and desolate former island of Azkaban, never once bothering to really check his long time nemesis after watching him fall from his favorite killing curse.

AN: That's the end what do you think? Just kidding, the story is just beginning, hang on for the ride.


	4. Escape From Death

Rated M: Mature, although from this point it gets a little easier to take.

Updated: 5/25/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 4: Escape from Death

"Please don't be dead, please…wake up, just wake up," spoke the unfamiliar soft feminine voice as she brushed the overgrown hair out of the younger wizard's filthy face.

"Wh-Where…am I?" croaked out the unused voice of the seemingly dead young man.

"You're alive. I don't believe it," she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled the man into her embrace comfortingly. Much had changed in her opinion of the younger man in the last week, and she couldn't believe that he had managed to survive the unsurvivable killing curse yet again.

"Who…who are you?" he asked with a cloudiness to his face and voice as he tried to take in the appearance of the gentle woman who was comforting him. She had very dark, long black hair and violet eyes, and her face was very pretty despite its filthiness.

"It's me, Bellatrix. Don't you remember, Harry?" she asked disbelievingly to the apparently still out of it younger wizard.

"Bellatrix? Whose Harry?" he asked clearly as he seemed to be fully waking up and coming out of his daze, but nevertheless still completely in the dark.

"What do you remember?" she asked softly as she continued to brush his bangs off his face as she held his head in her lap.

"A pair of red snake eyes…a weird glowing stick…and a disgusting green light…why, what happened? And where are we?" he spoke slowly as he tried to remember anything before or after that bright green light.

"The Dark Lord tried to kill you again, that green light was the killing curse he hit you with," she replied sincerely as she tried to gage his response and reaction which remained a blank wall.

"Dark Lord? Killing Curse? What are you on about?" he replied skeptically, none of this seemed to make any sense.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked as her eyes almost seemed to light up at the possibilities of Harry not remembering how much he hated her or wanted her dead.

She would be able to start over with the younger green-eyed wizard, and maybe able to have a normal relationship with him. Harry was still her master that much she did know. When he had killed Rudolphus all those years ago, she felt the slave bond transfer to the younger wizard, something she didn't feel when Voldemort thought he had killed Harry, and the reason she knew Harry had not died, yet.

After a week where he didn't so much as move, except for the very slow rise and fall of his scarred chest, she had begun to worry that even if he wasn't dead, he might not wake up at all or was just dying slowly. That was another problem altogether, they were entombed in rubble and stone, and had nothing else to eat. She had only survived this long because of some food she found on the dead body of Crabbe, that in itself was not too pleasant either, the smell of the three dead former Slytherin's was thick in their dingy and confined stone tomb, and the breathing air and hygiene was at a fatal level. Looking over at the younger wizard, who was sickly thin and disgustingly filthy and in obvious pain, but who was still trying hard to remember anything.

"What should I remember?" he asked sincerely.

"Anything, your name? Hogwarts? Azkaban? Lord V-Voldemort? Dumbledore? Sirius? Ginny? Anything?" she asked almost hysterically, she couldn't believe that Harry wouldn't be able to remember anything about his own life. His blank look however, confirmed her fears, it was like ha had been obliviated, did he even remember magic, she couldn't even comprehend those horrible thoughts or they were dead.

"I can't remember anything, even if I try all I see is that horrible green light," replied Harry after a short and painful pause where he reflexively grabbed his chest and let out a small gasp at the painful contact. He glanced down to see the widest and longest scar he could imagine cutting right through his pale and boney chest, starting at his left shoulder and continuing to his right hip. And dead center of this scarred chest was another fresher scar, jagged and intersecting the longer thicker one in three separate places.

"Well, we need to get out of this tomb if we are going to have any chance at surviving another day, do you know if you can move?" she asked softly but with a desperate need in her pretty violet eyes.

"How long have I been here?" asked Harry as he met her shinning violet eyes and tried testing out whether or not he could move his limbs and body.

"We've been in this tomb for over a week, but you've been in Azkaban now for almost seven years," she replied weakly to the bewildered wizard.

"Seven years? What's this Azkaban you keep mentioning?" he asked amazed and confused over everything that's happened in the five minutes or so he could remember since waking up.

"Azkaban is the wizard prison," she replied very softly.

"I'm a wizard? And in prison?" Harry asked completely confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Yes Harry, you are a wizard, but we need to get out of here before we both die. I'll tell you everything when we get somewhere safe, but we don't have any food and I can't last much longer," she replied quickly trying to stress the urgency of their need to escape.

"I'm Harry?" he asked softly not wanting to further upset the almost crying and hysterical woman who was so nice and friendly towards him. He could not understand why, but he felt safe in her company, almost like they belonged together, but he couldn't for the life of him remember anything about her or himself.

"Yes, you're Harry, I'm Bellatrix, and a witch, but first we need to find a way out of here, and soon," she replied politely but with a growing sense of anxiety and urgency. "I've started shifting some of the rocks, but most are too heavy, and they seem to go on forever."

"I can move my legs a little and could probably walk, but my left arm won't even budge, I can't seem to feel it at all. I don't think I'm any stronger right now to help, but I can try," said Harry as he slowly and gingerly got to his shaky feet.

"I know you can't remember right know, but you have to try something for me okay, Harry?" she asked with concern evident in her beautiful eyes. "I want you to get really mad at the rocks over there and try to push them away with your mind and will. I've already tried since all the wands have been destroyed, but my magic is too weak, and I have nowhere near the accidental or wandless powers that you seem to."

"Okay, I'll try," spoke Harry as he stared at the enormous rocks that Bellatrix said were blocking their easiest exit. However, after more than a half-hour of staring at the rocks, he was starting to grow weary on his feet as a headache set in and he became increasingly frustrated until he threw up his right hand and shouted, "JUST MOVE."

Instantly, bright white light erupted from Harry's right hand and literally pushed all the rocks to the sides, leaving an enormous pathway wide enough for the both of them to easily stumble through. The pathway was immediately filled with a light fresh breeze and the brightest natural light that filtered in through the now perfect escape route.

"You did it, oh thank Merlin, we're free," she shouted happily as she felt the slight breeze and inhaled deeply, savoring the clean and fresh air that she never thought she would ever get to breathe again.

"That was fun," replied Harry with a large smile on his tired and dirty face after seeing the joy it brought to the beautiful Bellatrix. "So what's next?"

"We get the hell out of here is what," she replied as she grabbed the younger wizards good arm and began leading him down the now clear escape path.

Making their way through the stone path, they discovered that the island was in complete disarray, and covered in destroyed stone from the former Azkaban fortress. After leaving the rubble, the pair found themselves overlooking a large body of water that stretched past the horizon in every direction. The light of the day was blinding to the pair that had been living in darkness for so long, and it took several minutes before their eyes adjusted to the natural light. By this time, the exhaustion of the last hour hit Harry like a hammer as he swayed on his feet before collapsing into the arms of Bellatrix. With a final glance at the decimated island prison, Bellatrix located a washed up log, and propped Harry up on it, and secured the sleeping wizard with a rope around his waist. Pushing it off the shore and jumping on behind the sleeping wizard, the pair was finally making their way off Azkaban Island, a place that had stolen so many years of both their lives.

AN: They're free, finally.


	5. Potter Island

Rated M: Mature because I said so!

Update: 5/25/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 5: Potter Island

"Good morning, luv," came the sultry voice of his wife as his eyelids began fluttering open to reveal the gorgeous violet eyes staring back at him hungrily. "Happy Birthday, Harry," she purred as she cuddled closer into Harry's muscular and tanned chest and brought one of her firm and tone legs across his, rubbing up against him excitedly, eliciting a groan from her strong husband.

"Where are the kids, Bella?" he asked throatily as his hands surrounded the tight and naked body above him, pulling her closer into him.

"They're still sleeping, luv," she groaned out as she felt the warmth pouring off her naked husband as their skin rubbed closer together. She trailed her hand down his muscular chest and settled around his morning erection. "You know what I want to do for your Birthday, luv," she cooed in his ear as she slowly began massaging him sensually while wiggling her body a little to get into a more comfortable position above him.

"I love you, Bella," groaned Harry as he grabbed his wife firmly by her hips and with her help guided himself into her slowly, remembering vividly his first birthday with Bella three years ago.

--Flashback—(July 31, 2004)

"It doesn't matter what you want, Harry. _You_ killed Rudolphus and the slave bond transferred to _you_," yelled Bellatrix completely frustrated at the upset younger wizard who was just now finally healing properly from all his wounds suffered in Azkaban. It had been over three months since he and Bellatrix arrived on this random deserted island, and most of the scars covering his body had healed leaving only faint traces. All of course, except the two on his chest; the one starting at his newly healed left shoulder and crossing his chest all the way to his right hip, and the new lightening bolt scar right in the middle of his chest intersecting the thicker curse scar three times.

"I'm sorry Bellatrix; it's just too much to deal with right now. I'm still trying to finish going through and sorting out all my memories from before Azkaban that keep coming back to me," yelled Harry back equally frustrated.

"I know Harry, but this is important to me. I can't do anything without your permission because of the slave bond, that's why my magic has gone to shite since my husband died seven years ago," replied a now pleading and desperate Bellatrix.

"I've already forgiven you Bellatrix, I know you didn't try to kill Sirius, and I remember Rudolphus' tale of when he captured you and basically imprisoned you through the slave bond, but I don't know if I can trust you or care about you like that. Everyone I've cared about or trusted in has either died or betrayed me, the odds don't stack up well for anyone," replied an exasperated Harry.

"You don't have to care about me Harry, Rudolphus never did. But you can trust me, the slave bond wont let me hurt you or betray you, I promise," she replied as her eyes became watery and she sat on the make-shift bed next to the still recuperating Harry, trying to maintain the eye contact she had established with her last declaration. A lot had changed in the attitude of Bellatrix since they were in Azkaban, and she had spent the last few months truly caring for and healing Harry's many wounds, even after his memory came back.

"You are my master; I'd do anything for you. Please let me give myself to you, I don't have anything else to offer you on your birthday," she pleaded quietly after the long pause as a few stray tears fell down her pretty face. She continued to sit there and stare back into the beautiful glowing green eyes filled with unimaginable pain and determination, before a hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her down into bed.

"Come here, Bella."

--End Flashback—

Even after the extended birthday celebration, when Bella went to wake the kids and get them ready for the day, Harry decided to go on his normal morning run before breakfast. His schedule had really changed over the last few months when Bella could no longer accompany him during all his workouts, and he had to help out more around their house. He decided to just jog leisurely on his birthday and give his body a rest from all the strenuous training he had been undergoing since he and Bellatrix had gotten married the week following his birthday three years ago.

--Flashback—

"Harry, I think you're healthy enough now to start a training regiment, we've been in bed since your birthday over a week ago. You need to build up your physical strength, Azkaban nearly destroyed your body, you're so thin, pale, and malnourished," spoke Bella softly as the newly married couple ate breakfast days after their private wedding and Harry's twenty-fourth birthday.

"Yeah, I know I look like crap, but I also need to learn how to control all the magic that's running through me. Especially without my wand that the old fucker snapped at my trial," replied Harry calmly until he got to the part of Dumbledore snapping his wand which he practically spat. He didn't want to keep thinking about his trial, and when his friends and loved ones abandoned him, spoke out against him, and left him to rot in Azkaban forever, which luckily turned out to be only seven years for Harry.

"I know Harry, don't worry I have faith in you, luv. You've already proven you don't need a wand to do magic, and I've already seen several of the things you're capable of with your hands," she added in a sultry voice and a suggestive look that didn't escape the notice of the younger wizard.

"There are other physical activities we could keep working on together, Bella," replied Harry with a wink and a smile to his beautiful new wife.

"We've been practicing that for days, luv," she snickered," but _you_ could still use some more work," she added as she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Ha…Ha," replied Harry with a mock offended glare at his beautiful older wife. "I'll go for a quick exploration of the island after breakfast; I want to see what else is here besides this cave."

"Mainly rocks and sand, but we'll have plenty to work with so you can train your magic, and eventually be able to build a place to stay. If you're good, we might even get to duel a little after dinner," Bella added in a tone that Harry already knew not to argue with and just accept.

--End Flashback—

Harry's run took him on several laps around the now very beautiful island that the Potter family called home. The island itself was raised over a hundred meters above the sea level, and from the ocean looked like a single rugged mountain coming out of the vast waters all around them. At the top, unseen under the '_fidelia_ charm', the land flattened out to provide several acres of land, both open grassy fields, and a dense wooded forest. Their modest stone house was hidden further within the dense forest, out of view of anyone that could happen to appear on the isolated island, not that anyone had ever shown up here in the three plus years they've lived here. Harry was jogging past the Quidditch pitch for the second time, when he began thinking about all the work that went into creating this perfectly secure and isolated island paradise.

--Flashback—

"The best way for you to start practicing and controlling your magic, would be to start creating a place for us to live. This island is nice, but it's not very secure or hospitable, and I don't want to sleep in this cold cave for much longer," spoke Bella menacingly.

So I had spent the next month building our island paradise, spent every waking minute, and used every ounce of magic and energy I had to finish it. First, I built out the stone cave to encompass the whole island, and then slowly began to raise more and more stone until the rocks reached over a hundred meters into the air, making the island very secure and virtually impossible to enter from the almost non-existent shores.

After the land was built up, I began to build the house on the cleared land atop the raised mountain, which required a lot of organization and planning for all the purposes we would need to include. It was when we started laying a basement with underground dueling chambers and potions labs that Bellatrix discovered that she was pregnant, and soon we had even more plans to think about for the house I was building. After two weeks we had a very comfortable and sturdy moderately sized stone house with several bedrooms, a large family kitchen, a small library and office, and very large and comfortable main sitting room with a large stone hearth. It was incredibly strenuous work, transfiguring rocks and sand into cliffs of stone, walls of wood and stone, and furniture for the house, as well as all the accessories they needed to fill the house.

The following week had been spent building up the surrounding forest and lands a top the island mountain, which had the added benefit of attracting flocks of birds that came to rest on their isolated island. Bellatrix was actually able to secure one large eagle that appeared, and was able to send a letter to Gringotts with both her and my signatures and a few drops of blood too, requesting the contents of the vaults we controlled minus the money, which could be consolidated between the Potter and Black family vaults, and used to pay the fees required in such a request. Several days later, a large Gringotts owl had accompanied the larger eagle back to their isolated island. We took the letter from the eagle while the Gringotts owl hovered just out of reach, apparently waiting for something, and found what appeared to be a blood verification letter signed by Griphook, previously in charge of Potter family vaults. After dripping our blood in the designated places, a short paragraph appeared at the bottom of the short letter.

_Mr. & Mrs. Potter,_

_Congratulations on the marriage and pregnancy, we Goblins have always respected and believed in you Harry, and I was delighted to find your letter and hear of your situation, it put several unfortunate rumors to rest in my mind, and there it will stay. Both the Ministry and Dumbledore have been trying to gain control over your vaults, and your letter could not have come at a better time. We have also fielded inquiries into the Black and Lestrange Family vaults, and were very happy that we were able to maintain their control, until now. I have included five trunks with our messenger owl that contain everything from every vault under either of your bloodlines, the wizarding world is not in a very good position, and is only a matter of time until they turn on us Goblins completely. I hope this will help you keep your Families possessions safe, and take care of your family._

_Griphook_

_Interim Head of Goblin Nation_

Both Bellatrix and I were beyond shocked for a variety of reasons. Mainly because we never told Griphook, that Bella was pregnant, but they did have our blood so that could be explained away. We weren't really surprised to find that the Ministry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort were all trying to get access to our money and possessions. But the real surprise was to learn of Griphook's new title of Interim Head of Goblin Nation, as well as his belief in me and the help he provided us. It was difficult to learn that the wizarding world was about to turn on the Goblin Nation, and that couldn't be good. Turning our attention back to the now squawking Gringotts owl, we noticed the small pouch attached to his leg and was able to remove it easily.

Once we removed it, I made the owl wait to write a small reply to Griphook offering mine and my family's assistance if the Goblin's ever called on us, and thanked him for his help, and congratulated him on his title as a show of respect. Once the owl was on his way back to Gringotts, I turned to find my wife starring wide-eyed at five large trunks, all decorated differently. The largest was bright gold colored with a Griffin crest where the key hole would be, while the next biggest was bright red with a crest of a Phoenix perched on the inside of a capital "P". There were two similarly sized black trunks; the older looking one had a crest of a snake positioned into the letter "B", while the other had a cauldron with an "L" on it. The last and smallest trunk was a vibrant emerald green with a semi-familiar looking crest of four animals within an open book, that I assumed was the crest of the Marauders.

After the trunks arrived, Bellatrix and I spent the next month learning different wards and protections, and then erecting them over the island to keep them better hidden from the outside world, the Ministry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. I even ended up putting the whole house and land on top of the mountain under the _fidelia_ charm with my beautiful wife the secret keeper. It was also warded against magic detectors, sprying, non-Gringotts owls, apparition, and port-keys. Only those whose blood was keyed into the wards could enter or exit, apparate, or use port-keys on their own. Our house was now a veritable fortress, isolated completely from the outside world.

--End Flashback—

Harry finished his run, took a quick shower and made it down to the kitchen in time to see his wife setting out his plate, and another smaller plate next to his for his two year old son. She greeted her husband with a long kiss before going to her seat and begins breast-feeding their three month old daughter.

"Luv, we need to enlarge the chicken coup, it's growing too fast, and we are going to need more pens, and the freezer is almost empty," spoke Bella sweetly, knowing how much Harry hated dealing with the chickens, he was normally in charge of the gardens and vegetables, and of magical plants and potions.

"I'll take care of that after breakfast, Bella," replied Harry grudgingly, knowing that he had been putting it off for days now and it finally caught up with him. "Do you want to keep your dad company for a while this morning, Sirius?" Harry asked his young son who had spilled about as much as he had managed to eat of his omelet.

"Lily comes too?" asked the violet-eyed black haired two year old, who looked over at his baby sister with a cute little smile on his tiny and messy face.

"Not today, Sirius, your mum needs her help today," replied Harry as he gave a smile to his grateful wife who had her hands full enough with just the three month old Lily.

Harry, with his son, Sirius spent several hours enlarging the chicken coup and pens, and sorting out the better egg producers and giving them the new spaces in the expanded coup and putting the rest in pens for later. Than Harry took his excited son on a quick ride on one of Harry's many homemade racing brooms, something his son had been begging to do, but had never actually gotten permission to do from Bella. Lunch was relatively quiet until Bella found out about the flying lesson, two minutes in thanks to his still over-excited son, and was not too happy about it. It was right after arguing about it that Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar and fell down to one knee as he grabbed his forehead and let out a wince of pain, trying not to frighten his children, and knew the peacefulness of his life was about to come to an end.

AN: Harry is now 27, almost seven years in Azkaban, and over three on Potter Island after being arrested on his 17th birthday. For arguments sake, let's say Bellatrix is about 45 by now and if that bothers you …oh well it's an estimation after spending 13 years in Azkaban starting at 19 years old, plus three years chasing Harry, and then the ten years just lived equals 45. She's a witch, and 45 is not too old to have children, deal with it! This story will be quite quick moving, as there will soon be lots to get done for our hero.


	6. Return to Gringotts

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 6/26/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 6: Return to Gringotts

—Vision—

"Fudge, have the Goblin's finally turned over the Lestrange and Black Family vaults like we asked, or should I say ordered them to after all the roadblocks they've made for us?" asked the high-pitched evil snake like voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"N-No, my Lord," replied a cowering Minister of Magic, "they said they no longer have vaults under those Family names."

"_Crucio_," spat Voldemort as the pain curse tore through Cornelius Fudge, dropping him to the ground as he screamed out in pain. "The Goblins have been nothing but trouble for too long, they do not respect or fear me as they should and must pay the consequences. Tonight, we invade Gringotts and seize control of the entire wizarding world's gold," he announced with a maniacal gleam in his cold red eyes to the erupted applause of the many Death Eaters around him. He ended the cruciatus curse on Fudge and surveyed the fifteen Death Eaters that made up his Inner Circle. "Dolohov, Snape, and Malfoy stay. Everyone else, prepare your teams we attack Gringotts tonight at midnight."

After the Death Eaters left, leaving only the three requested behind, Voldemort continued to speak. "Lucius and Severus, you will lead the teams into battle. I expect some aurors to show up, but they shouldn't be any problem. I am providing a team of Giants and Dementors which I'll send in before you bring in the main teams. They should help clear the way of crowds and begin the assault on the front doors of Gringotts. Antonin, after the breach of the front doors, your group will guard and protect the entranceway in case any of Dumbledore's group shows up, that way we have our backs covered. Hopefully, we can just destroy all the Goblins and seize control of the bank versus just robbing them of their gold; Gringotts would be a wonderful base of operations. Send word once you have successfully penetrated the front doors and set up inside the bank, and I will join you to help take care of the Goblins," spoke Voldemort with an unnatural gleam in his eyes as he contemplated controlling all the wizard gold of England.

"Yes master," replied Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Antonin Dolohov, the Dark Lord's most loyal followers.

"Oh, and Severus, now that you no longer can, make sure that Mr. Shaklebolt is given the chance to tip off Dumbledore's Order, I would love to kill two birds with one stone," spoke Voldemort to the retreating backs of his three greatest Death Eaters.

--End Vision—

Harry woke up on his sitting room sofa to a scene of utter chaos as usual in the Potter house. His three month old daughter was crying her little head off as his wife gently began rocking her in her arms while his two year old son was running around the large sitting room chasing after his favorite toy. It was a small animated stuffed animal of a big shaggy black dog that his dad made him for his first birthday. It had been animated by Harry to protect and play with his son, and at the moment was occupied with the latter.

"Are you alright, luv?" his wife asked with a concerned look on her beautiful face, as he tried to sit up while still rubbing his forehead curse scar that he had almost forgotten about over the last ten years of inactivity, both in Azkaban and since.

"I'll be fine, Bella. We'll talk after somebody's N-A-P," replied Harry as he motioned to his now laughing son who had caught 'Snuffles the Dog' who was now licking his face excitedly.

"It shouldn't be long now," replied his wife with a comforting smile, "especially after his daddy took him on his first broom ride," she added teasingly.

"I promise I'll be safe, and will return as soon as it's over," reassured Harry to his slightly sobbing wife.

"Do you think you're ready to go back?" Bella asked with watery eyes and a very shaky voice.

"We don't have a choice, we owe Griphook and the Goblins at least that much for all their help over the years, the trunks alone he sent us have surpassed any gifts we could ever receive aside from our precious Lily and Sirius," replied Harry soothingly to his wife.

"I know, I just wish I could be there with you," replied Bellatrix in near hysterics not liking her husband leaving for the first time since they arrived here over three years ago, but knew eventually the wizarding world's war would come back to claim her Harry.

"Me too, my Bella, but someone has to stay here with the kids," replied Harry. "I promise to return to you as soon as I can. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Harry," replied his teary eyed wife as they kissed one final time before Harry began the journey back to Gringotts and England, a place he hadn't visited in ten years to the day.

Harry apparated straight to Diagon Alley, and was somewhat appalled at what he saw. The entire alley had fallen into disrepair, and looked much like Harry remembered Nocturn Alley looking like in his time there. Most of the buildings were boarded up and abandoned, and only a select few bigger shops from his day remained. Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supply, Madam Malkin's, and Olivander's were all that remained among the desolate street. Harry made quick time walking through the desolate alleyway and up to the heavilly guarded front doors of Gringotts. He entered the large bank to find only a handful of wizards conducting business and even fewer goblins out and available to help them. Harry waited at one of the two lines for open counters for several minutes before his turn presented itself.

"How can I help you, sir?" asked the irritated goblin who stared suspiciously at the hooded wizard in front of him, slightly uneasy as the detection and identification charms on the doors didn't deter the stranger from hiding his identity.

"I need to speak with Griphook," replied Harry which caused the suspicious goblin's eyes to widen in fear slightly.

"Head Griphook is very busy," replied the goblin tentatively.

"Tell him Harry Potter is here to see him," replied Harry as he lowered the black hood of his cloak to reveal the faded lightening bolt scar on his now much older and more tanned forehead.

"Right away sir," stammered the goblin whose eyes were threatening to pop out of his head at seeing Harry Potter still alive.

Seconds later, and three goblin guards arrived and escorted Harry through an endless series of tunnels and turns until they came to an elaborate gold door with the symbol of Gringotts engraved into its center. Entering the room behind his escorts, Harry noticed Griphook sitting in the highest backed chair around a very large circular wooden table with at least twenty other Goblin Elders seated around him. Harry was lead right to an empty chair at the table directly across from the Head Goblin and the first magical being he had met.

"Griphook, it's a pleasure to see you again," spoke Harry politely as he gave the goblin the customary toothless smile.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are looking quite well, to what do we owe this visit?" asked Griphook returning the toothless smile to the younger wizard despite the growing mutterings of the other Goblins at the mention of the new wizards name.

"Griphook please, call me Harry. You know I'm not one for titles and such," replied Harry who received a nod from Griphook and startled and stunned looks from the other goblins. "So, I'm guessing you never mentioned to anyone that I was still alive?" asked Harry as he motioned to all the stunned goblin faces.

"You are correct, Harry. I have kept _all_ of our dealings up to now in the utmost confidence," replied Griphook with a knowing smile at the obviously grateful wizard before him.

"Thank you, Griphook. Actually, I've come to warn you, and help you if you need it," replied Harry turning quickly to business mode.

"Warn us of what?" shouted the old bearded goblin on Griphook's left side.

"Voldemort is planning to invade Gringotts tonight at midnight," started Harry before the room erupted into chaos and angry muttering before he continued loudly over them. "He is sending a team of giants and dementors before the usual teams of Death Eaters, but he himself isn't planning on coming until they breach your front doors," finished Harry honestly to the still muttering goblins.

"Harry, may I ask how you came about this information?" asked Griphook calmly and politely, the only goblin that remained so. "We, were just discussing the possibility of an upcoming attack, but had no idea one was already scheduled to take place."

"I watched today's emergency meeting with his Death Eaters through my connection with snake-face," replied Harry as he pointed absentmindedly towards the lightening shaped scar that had linked his life with Voldemort's over twenty-five years ago. "And I've come to offer you any help you need in fortifying Gringotts and her wards, or just protecting her front doors."

"Thank you Harry, we will gladly accept your assistance," replied Griphook to the growing muttering of the elder goblins around him. "We have several hours then to fortify our wards and interior defenses, let's get to work," continued Griphook. "Harry, cold you join me in my office for a few minutes to catch up?" asked Griphook.

"Of course, Griphook," replied Harry happily.

---------------------

Harry was waiting in the shadows of Gringotts' front doors, hidden in a small niche of stone off to one side under a disillusionment and invisibility charm waiting for the first wave of attackers to appear. It was still twenty minutes until midnight when the Death Eaters where scheduled to arrive, and Harry was getting anxious being back in England and getting ready for a fight he knew would change the world from it's current path. He had been training for almost three years for these types of larger scale battles with learning and manipulating his magic to target broader audiences since one-on-one battles tended to not last long for his unfortunate enemy.

Opening up his senses, Harry heard a distant rumbling that was slowly growing louder, and believed the giants probably accompanied by a few controlling Death Eaters where on their way from the south, and from the sound of it still a good few minutes away. Then he felt the growing cold that could only mean one thing to the former prisoner of Azkaban, Dementors had arrived. Harry instantly brought up his Occlumency shields to curb the awful effects of the soul tormentors that reminded him of his time in Azkaban, and quickly thought of his wife and children before wandlessly firing two of the brightest silver Patroni few had ever seen.

The sight of the two Patroni made Harry's heart warm with the love he had for his family both past and present, as the present memories fueled his past guardians. The large stag and enormous grim like dog erupted from each of his wandless hands and charged at the approaching Dementors and sending them scattering in every direction. The occasional unholy shriek of terror provided Harry with a great satisfaction at finally being able to cast a Patronus strong enough to kill a dementor it comes in contact with, and smirked every time he heard the unearthly sound of the soul tormentor's end.

"The Dementors are fleeing from those Patronuses," shouted an approaching masked Death Eater as the small group neared the bank from the north.

"Forget about the Dementors Bowles, and worry about who cast those Patroni," yelled the rough voice of the obvious leader of the small team of ten Death Eaters responsible for the Dementors as they all tried to carefully look around them seeing nothing in the darkness of midnight approaching.

Harry stayed in his hiding place in the side niche of the front doors of Gringotts until the growing rumble of noise from the approaching giants to the south became louder and then sent a powerful wave of magic silently with only a sweeping motion of his hand towards the trying to stay hidden Death Eaters that were abandoned by the Dementors. The wave of magic slammed through their unsuspecting bodies severing body parts left and right as the ribbon of magic tore through them all in seconds and left nothing but blood, guts, and random body parts behind which were all erased by another silent wave of his hand.

The sounds from the south now were so loud that the giants were slowly coming into view, and there seemed to be quite a few of them all carrying their troll like clubs and leading the pathway of destruction towards the bank. Harry quickly put up a very powerful _confundus_ ward in the street leading towards the front of the bank, and waited for the first few giants to trip it and all hell to break loose. Those first few stopped in confusion after passing the ward, and with a few summoning and banishing charms mixed together to get their club swinging started it was every giant for themselves, with the poor unequipped Death Eaters that came with them caught in the middle of their small and confusing little war.

The arrival of over sixty Death Eaters shortly after the giants began turning on each other, allowed the Dark Lords' forces to eventually regroup and calm the remaining two giants from trying to kill one another after losing more than half their number in the process. They never even noticed the wizard in the dark shadows slowly and methodically taking down as many masked wizards as he could without being spotted or too obvious about it. Once the two giants and remaining thirty or so Death Eaters regained control and began approaching the front of the bank, Harry decided it was time to make his entrance and bring the fight more directly to the branded cattle of Voldemort.

Harry quickly sent several over powered _reducto_ blasts and cutting curses at the two giants and those around them tearing through their numbers with reckless abandon as mangled body parts flew in all directions from the obliterated forces. Those remaining quickly tried to mount a retaliation strike, and over two dozen killing curses and dark arts spells came hurtling towards Harry standing at the top of the banks steps who didn't even flinch and called the stone steps below him to rise up and block all the incoming spells with rock so thick it easily stood up to several minutes of dark spells. As the wall of stone was finally about to crumble, Harry clapped his hands and wandlessly blasted the rubble back towards the unprepared Death Eaters who over a few minutes of hurling curses had gotten closer and braver to the then exploding wall killing all but a small handful of the original group of almost one hundred Death Eaters who came here tonight to overthrow the goblin bank.

The sudden appearance of another three teams of Death Eaters gave the few remaining a new sense of hope before a vicious cutting curse ribbon tore through the newly portkeyed teams who hadn't yet had time to separate from their brethren before being sliced up like so many others leaving only another handful still in the fight. Harry was easily able to call up more stone to block any incoming curses and then simply banish the walls at his attackers when they ran their purpose and within ten minutes had them back down to just four Death Eaters left alive. The telltale crack of another portkey landing near the bank's entrance had Harry about to fire off another ribbon cutting curse until he saw for the first time in ten years to the day, his former friend and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix.

At the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix, the four remaining Death Eaters immediately portkeyed out with as many of their fallen comrades as they could take, in no mood to deal with Dumbledore although he would probably be more lenient than whoever it was defending Gringotts. The members of the newly arriving Order could only stare on in shock and disgust at the dead bodies of Death Eaters and giants that littered the streets all around the front of the goblin bank, and wondered where all the goblin bodies were since this looked like quite the battlefield. The only thing they noticed still standing in the desolate and dark alley was a lone figure in a cloak standing at the front steps of Gringotts guarding their closed doors.

"Who are you?" shouted Albus Dumbledore as he raised his wand at the unknown wizard shrouded in darkness and shadows as many of his Order members followed his lead.

"Lower your wand Albus, or you'll be dead before you speak another word," spoke a cold hard voice from the depths of the black hood obscuring the unknown wizard's face. "That goes for you too Alastor, Kingsley, and Nymphadora."

There stand off however was soon broken by the opening of the large doors to Gringotts bank, and the appearance of a team of armed goblins surrounding their leader Griphook protectively. Albus was quite confused when he saw the goblin warriors come out of the bank for seemingly the first time, and had to wonder if this unknown wizard was the one responsible for all this death and destruction of Death Eaters and giants. He was broken from his musings by the loud shout of the goblin leader ordering his accompanying guards to get to work.

"I want any survivors bound and imprisoned in the tombs, unless you require any of them sir?" Griphook spoke, first to his goblin guards and then to the mysterious wizard at the tops of the steps.

"I would only like to know the names of the deceased when you have discovered them all," repeated Harry quietly so only Griphook could hear him.

"Are the goblins taking prisoners now?" asked a confused Albus Dumbledore as he slowly began making his way towards the bank's front steps which were still unusually torn up in a way he couldn't explain as he neared the mysterious wizard trying to get a better look at him.

"These scum invaded the sovereign land of Gringotts, the goblin nation has every right to determine the outcome of prisoners of war, Mr. Dumbledore," spoke Griphook shortly and with no room for a response before turning to Harry, "why don't you return to your wife and family, I'm sure their worried about you."

Harry was beyond thankful that his hood still covered his identity completely, and that Griphook was letting him go without having to deal with the nosey Dumbledore and Order. Glancing at the now too close Order members for his comfort, including several red headed Weasleys and a few others he remembered, Harry instead focused on Griphook next to him while carefully watching the witches and wizards from under his hood.

"Please feel free to call on me or my family if ever you need help Griphook," spoke Harry evenly and handed the smaller Head Goblin a pocket two-way mirror. "This is a two-way mirror, just say my name and I'll appear on the other end," he continued with a slight bow and toothless smile to his goblin friend.

"The Goblin Nation cannot thank you enough, Mr. Potter," replied Griphook as several gasps from the Order members signaled that they had heard the goblin's address, "good evening."

"Bye Griphook," replied Harry who turned to look at all the stunned or even scared and teary faced Order members including Headmaster Dumbledore, before turning back to the goblin leader with a harmless scowl, "and thanks for that," he added before disappearing with a pop to the hidden alleyway next to the bank to see what Dumbledore and the Order would do now.

AN: Harry's back in wizarding world, watch out everyone he's not playing around.


	7. Aftermath

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 6/26/09

WELCOME BACK POTTER

Ch. 7: Aftermath

"Griphook, was that Harry Potter?" asked Albus Dumbledore still in absolute shock after the departure of the mysterious wizard who had fought and seemingly killed almost a hundred Death Eaters and dozen giants, could it really be Harry Potter?

"Yes," replied Griphook shortly to the gasps of gathered Order members.

"How is that possible, I thought he was dead? Voldemort himself claimed to kill him over three years ago when he took control of and destroyed Azkaban?" asked a hyperventilating and shocked Albus, still trying to recover from what he just learned.

"Rumors of his death were greatly exaggerated, and I'm sure Voldemort believes himself to have killed him in Azkaban but he is quite mistaken," responded the smirking Goblin Leader as the probably two dozen or so living Death Eaters they found among the defeated were being bound and escorted into the depths of Gringotts to be imprisoned and bled for information.

"Do you know where he is? You said something about a wife and kids too? Can we get in touch with him?" asked an excited Albus for the first time since learning of the prophesized one's death and with it all hope of the Light.

"I will not reveal anything he has told me, however I could pass on a letter or two. Not that I can promise he'll ever read them or you'll like his response if he does. Chief Warlock, the Goblin Nation is closing the doors of Gringotts, good night," replied Griphook finitely, and nodded goodbye to the wizards and entered his bank with the last of his armed guards who had just finished piling the deceased Death Eaters after taking a drop of their blood to identify them later and setting them ablaze at the front steps of Gringotts as a warning to all who came after the Goblin Race before magically sealing the doors of the bank until the end of the war.

"We are having an emergency Order meeting at Headquarters in thirty minutes, make sure we can get everybody there," spoke Dumbledore urgently to the still speechless and stunned faces of the Order members. "Arthur, go get the rest of your family, Tonks please find Amelia and bring her to the meeting, Kingsley check in with the Ministry and see if they know anything. Alastor, could you get a trace on Mr. Potter's apparition destination?"

"I couldn't find anything, the location was locked on Gringotts somehow, I don't understand it," replied Moody gruffly who without his magical eye to look for him was darting his two normal looking eyes around frantically and in a very paranoid manner that had only increased since Voldemort had destroyed his magical eye five years ago.

"That's to be expected if he's managed to stay hidden this long," replied Dumbledore in a defeated voice wondering just how he was going to get back in touch with Harry. "We'll meet in thirty minutes."

With that announcement, most of the Order members activated their return portkeys to Headquarters. Most eager to get to the meeting place and begin speculating while Kingsley, Arthur, and Tonks began the short walk back to the apparation point, completely oblivious to the invisible wizard waiting to ambush one of them when he had the chance.

"I'm going to get Molly, Ron, and Hermione," started Arthur tiredly, "they'll want to be there tonight."

"How are the honeymooners?" asked Tonks curiously having not seen the young couple for a few weeks since they were on holiday celebrating their recent marriage, and wanting to think about something besides what she just witnessed.

"Doing wonderful," answered Arthur gladly for the change of topic, his family being one of the few things he could still count on in this life to bring him happiness. "Molly and Hermione have already begun planning to build a house in the woods behind the Burrow. Ron's just along for the ride like the rest of us men, eh Kingsley?"

"You bet Arthur," replied a quiet and nervous Head Auror and spy, who was told by Voldemort himself of his killing of Harry Potter before destroying Azkaban prison completely all those years ago and had believed every second of it after seeing the condition of the boy-who-lived when they broke into and liberated Azkaban. Potter though knew of where Kingsley's true loyalties lied, and he was scared shitless that he might be found out and also that he would now have to report to the Dark Lord that Potter was seen alive and had thwarted his attack plans against the filthy goblins. "I'll meet you both at Headquarters; I've got to make a quick stop home."

"Sure Shack," replied Tonks upon arriving at the apparation point and disappearing in a pop immediately followed by Arthur.

"I'm so screwed," the bald black wizard breathed out quietly as he prepared to report to the Dark Lord but then froze completely.

"Yes you are," whispered a voice in his ear before he instantly was in a body bind spell before somehow slipping into the immediate darkness of blissful unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------

Harry had watched the Order and Dumbledore talking to Griphook and then one another from his completely hidden position in the darkness of the side alley. He was amazed to see so many people he recognized besides Dumbledore, there was Moody, the Death Eater Kingsley, Tonks, Diggle, Arthur, and three older Weasleys two of which had dragon fang earrings but didn't look like the twins and the other the Death Eater Charlie whose shorter more muscular stature was a dead give away. Harry even thought he recognized Neville and Dean his former roommates, but couldn't be positive after ten years but did recognize Minerva and Fleur who you couldn't mistake for anyone else standing with three younger looking unknown witches in the back of the group whispering among themselves.

Before Harry could get good looks at the other ten or so Order members, they began disappearing with their emergency portkeys leaving only three remaining. Harry loomed in the shadows unnoticed while listening to the conversation between Tonks and Arthur and keeping an ever watchful on eye on Kingsley waiting for the right moment. When they neared the apparation point, Harry was almost ready to risk getting caught by the others when Kingsley spoke and gave pause and was all Harry needed. The second Arthur and Tonks disappeared Harry was close enough to reach out and touch Kingsley and had no problem preparing a body bind spell on his wandless hands as he heard Kingsley mutter to himself.

"I'm so screwed," spoke the fucking traitor who had no idea how true his final words on this earth would be.

"Yes you are," Harry whispered in his ear as he grabbed his arms and felt his body stiffen under the bind and instantly side along apparated the now unconscious under cover Death Eater to the statue garden on Potter Island.

---------------------------------------

The Dark Lord was furious, beyond pissed off. Why didn't he get the call yet to come and join the assault on Gringotts? Surely they had managed to get the doors down by now with all the help he provided them? He paced his elaborate throne room in one of his several residences he used, and currently at Malfoy Manor, waiting now well past midnight for any words on the attack on Gringotts. Just as he was about to throw caution to the wind and go himself, he felt the wards admitting a handful of return portkeys in the entranceway and returned to his seat as he heard the sounds of his approaching Death Eaters and tried to hide his anger at not coming to get him earlier.

"My Lord," yelled two Death Eaters as they entered the throne room and removed their masks to reveal the tired, bruised, and cut faces of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Lucius, Severus what happened?" Where's Antonin?" spat the Dark Lord angrily, and wanting answers immediately before he started cursing people.

"We were ambushed," replied Snape breathlessly, "someone was waiting for us at the bank's front doors."

"SomeONE," yelled the livid Dark Lord as his eyes flashed dangerously, "_crucio_!"

"We thought it was Dumbledore," panted Lucius over Severus' screaming. "He drove off the Dementors before we even arrived, confounded the giants to attack us and each other, and then eliminated our ranks easily in the confusion by sending vicious ribbon cutting curses that would kill several at once."

"And you thought it was Dumbledore you fool," yelled the Dark Lord as he cancelled the spell on Severus and instead leveled Lucius with a dose of humility for his failure. "The old man would never resort to killing, or all you pathetic excuses for wizards would have died a long time ago. What of Dolohov?"

"He's dead, I was near him and saw him cut in half by one of those ribbon cutting curses," whispered Snape erratically as he tried to control his breathing and growing pain.

"WHAT!" spat the Dark Lord, "give me your arm and we'll see how many of my pitiful servants return to me?"

---------------------------------------

Dumbledore paced his office nervously since he could hardly believe it himself, Harry Potter, the Chosen One was still alive. He came up here to think and make a few dead end inquiries as to Harry's status while the Order was preparing to meet any moment downstairs in the Order wing of Hogwarts they moved to years ago. There were just so many questions still on his mind about Harry Potter, where was he living, how did he survive Azkaban and Voldemort, was he really married with kids, what was his relationship to the goblins, and how did he learn to wield magic so powerful?

His pondering was interrupted when the wards alerted him to the presence of five adult witches and wizards entering Hogwarts. Using his small viewing globe, the last great invention of the Weasley twins six years ago before Fred died at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore easily spotted the arriving remainder of the Weasley Family including Arthur and his wife Molly, Charlie's pregnant wife Rosmilda, and Ron and Hermione. Bill, Charlie, and George were already present and this would prove a difficult meeting for most of them. Within moments, the wards alerted him again, and the large Ministry contingent had arrived and began the walk to the school. Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, Jarvis Thornhill, Terry and Susan Boot, Nymphadora Tonks, and just seconds behind them, Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Good, everyone is here," spoke Dumbledore quietly from his seat watching the ingenious globe as it tracked the two groups' progress to the castle doors as he rose from his seat to make his way down to start the meeting.

-----------------------------------------

Harry dragged Kingsley's bound and unconscious body the ten meters or so to the statue of the large Griffin with his wings spread wide. It was one of several statues in the Potter garden each dedicated to an ancestor, or friend, or family member. There were statues of a male and female phoenix, a Dog Star constellation, and a small lily in one section; statues of Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and a large lily in another. The final grouping was statues of owls Hedwig and Syra, Buckbeak, Dobby, a red fox, and the large Griffin which Harry put his hand to and spoke clearly.

"Harry Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor," he intoned causing the stone to begin shaking and then slowly rising up out of the ground to reveal a stone staircase down to a dark row of cells.

Harry levitated the unconscious body of Death Eater, Order member, Auror, and spy Kingsley Shaklebolt into one of the five cells on the left side of the small prison area. He then quickly expanded his traveling trunk and dug through it until he found the familiar gold hourglass necklace he discovered in Gryffindor's trunk years ago. He quickly wrapped the chain around his and Kingsley's neck knowing time was of great importance, and spun the dial five times giving him almost five hours to figure out how to get Kingsley back in time for that Order meeting.

After successfully going back in time, Harry searched Kingsley of any portkeys, wands, or other devices and then stripped him to his unmentionables and put him into heavy iron manacles at his wrists and feet that hung from the wall. He knew using Legillimancy would be the only way to really understand everything, and didn't even bother waking Kingsley as he grabbed the side of his prisoner's bald black head near his temples and willed himself into the traitor's mind. The immense stone wall Occlumency shields the man had were impressive, but Harry wasted no time blasting his way right through them as if they were tissue paper before watching the fast forward version of Kingsley Shaklebolt's life with utter disgust.

Over two exhausting hours later, Harry emerged from Kingsley's mind with a complete understanding of all the key players and history of the war between light and dark over the ten years he was absent, and wanted to kill the bald auror so badly at that moment it took him a while to settle down. He learned valuable information about the Ministry, now even more flooded with incompetence and Fudge lackey's who Harry knew were really Voldemort's men, and Dumbledore's Order which was still the only real resistance, but only because of Albus himself. Even more impressive was the information on a few of Voldemort's hideouts, and safe houses for Death Eaters, as well as all the access codes and information to get just about anywhere in the current magical world without hassle. By the end of the two hours, Kingsley was near catatonic, but what could you expect after someone pillaged around in your mind for two hours and luckily Harry did not have any real use for him expect for his hair.

Harry took a short rest, and took some pepper up potion and a head ache relief potion after the virtual mind raping of Kingsley. He then prepared several doses of polyjuice potion and made sure his traveling trunk had a good supply of first aid and healing potions and equipment, spare battle robes, cloaks, the works really. He also pulled out a set of very old twin bracelets he discovered in the Black trunk, and put one on Kingsley's forearm over the dark mark and the matching one on his own so he would know the moment Voldemort summoned the spy, which after watching his memories, knew it was not often. The Dark Lord had grown very patient with his only informant into Dumbledore's Inner Circle after Snape's outing four years ago and Charlie Weasley's lack of attendance in England until recently, and gave the black Head Auror under his control plenty of leeway to maintain his positions.

Harry thought over his plan, and knew he didn't have a lot of time left, and couldn't believe he was actually going to be going back to Hogwarts and be seeing his former friends, who had all turned their backs on him when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for killing Rudolphus and Rabastan LeStrange ten years ago today. He stared at a conjured mirror for a short moment going over the changes he had undergone in those ten years, and at six foot three with broad strong shoulders, chest, and arms, long wavy black hair pulled back to show off his angular and tanned face and faint lightening bolt scar, he was definitely different. His eyes too were very different, and now glowed the sickly green color of the worst unforgivable curse; he was not someone to mess with.

He took a final glance at the chained and almost vegetable like Head Auror in the reflection in the mirror before downing the first dose of polyjuice. He instantly felt the effects start working, but didn't experience much discomfort having put himself in worst pain during his usual workouts and waited the creepy bubbly skin feeling out. He was the spitting image of the bald auror, and after donning the slightly taller man's cloak, apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts just in time for the Order meeting and right on the heels of fellow witches and wizards.

"Wotcher Shack," spoke Tonks with a wave as Harry caught up and returned the greeting with Shack's customary nod, hoping he was skilled enough to pull this off.

AN: Chapter 7! So begins Harry's war!


	8. Order of Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 3/15/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 8: Order of Phoenix

"I bring this meeting of the Order of Phoenix to order," spoke Albus Dumbledore with a full-blown twinkle in his eyes that seemed to be missing over the last few years of the war. "I am truly sorry for the late hour, but I can assure you that it's quite important."

"So what happened with the Death Eater attack on Gringotts, I assume that's why we're here?" asked the rash redhead and newly married Ron Weasley, who was as impatient as ever for being interrupted from his last few days of vacation following his honeymoon.

"When we arrived, we knew the attack had already started over thirty minutes previously at precisely midnight, and were prepared to help the goblins who by that time should have been at the end of the fight. At the very least we thought that the fight would have by that time progressed into the bowels of Gringotts, but when we arrived that was not the case," spoke Dumbledore clearly before pausing slightly to rub the bridge of his nose before replacing his half-moon spectacles. "We found a single wizard had defended the front doors of the bank against the only ten or so remaining Death Eaters."

"So, ten wizards aren't too many; you, Shaklebolt, and Moody could do that sir," interrupted the ever impatient Ron Weasley stupidly, and wondering what the big deal was.

"There were only ten Death Eaters left, the other ninety or so Death Eaters and ten giants were already knocked out or killed," yelled Tonks angrily back at the arrogant youngest son of the Weasleys, to the absolute shocked faces of those not present at the scene of the very bloody battle.

"GIANTS!" screamed Molly Weasley frantically, causing several people present to cringe at her screeching tone.

Everyone who wasn't at the battle paled after her scream as the realization of such a powerful wizard being able to battle a hundred Death Eaters and a handful of giants singlehandedly. Even those that were present had a hard time believing the scene they saw upon arrival, the carnage and destruction of countless Death Eaters left an irremovable image burned into their minds as they remembered all the blood and mangled bodies. Never had the dark lord's forces suffered even close to that scale of defeat, and most could hardly fathom the entire Order being able to do as much as the lone wizard had.

"So, who was this wizard? Any chance he would join us? Do we even know which Death Eaters were killed or captured?" asked a breathless Hermione Granger Weasley, eager to get even more information like always only to hear Kingsley make a slight snort before his face returned to the quiet blank mask it had been since he arrived twenty minutes ago.

"What is it Kingsley? Do you know something?" asked Dumbledore, looking to one of his most able lieutenants wondering what he was thinking.

"The goblins have not even told the Ministry of any attack or any of the prisoners captured or killed," replied Harry in his best interpretation of Kingsley's deep voice and detached behavior.

"The goblins took all the prisoners?" asked Hermione not expecting anything like that.

"Yes, as an attack on Gringotts and hence the Goblin Nation, Head Goblin Griphook informed us that _they_ had all rights to prisoners and the dead, and he is most accurate because of –" started Dumbledore only to be interrupted by the walking encyclopedia.

"The Goblin Treaty of 1821," interrupted Hermione in her usual know it all attitude, and received a bright smile from her boss and former Headmaster.

"So who was the mysterious wizard who fought for the goblins?" asked Hermione curiously, trying to remember any cases in the past where wizards aided the Goblin Nation against other wizards and came up with nothing.

"Ah, that's were we get to the real issue of tonight's meeting," replied Dumbledore as the twinkle in his blue eyes beamed brightly again for the first time in years. "Again, according to Head Goblin Griphook, who I have no reason not to believe, the wizard was the one and only Harry Potter."

"WHAT?!" yelled many of the members at the same time as the room erupted into chaos?

"I thought that murdering bastard was already dead?" yelled an angry and disbelieving Ron Weasley. "You told us that You-Know-Who killed him himself over three years ago when he destroyed Azkaban."

"Yes, and I'm afraid I was mistaken, although Griphook confirmed that Voldemort still thinks that Harry is dead," spoke Dumbledore thoughtfully as he ran over the conversation with the Head Goblin for the twentieth time that in the last hour.

"You don't think You-Know-Who knows then that he's alive?" asked Harry disguised as Kingsley, hoping for some clarification.

"Every time I've faced him since, He has taunted me with Harry's death, He's even let me watch the scene where he killed him with an Aveda Kedavra to the chest before entombing his body in the ruins of Azkaban. I know He didn't fake the memory, He believes that He killed Harry, and after watching that memory over three years ago I believed it too," replied Dumbledore to the shocked faces of most of the Order, having never heard the story on how exactly he learned of Potter's death.

"Then how did he survive?" asked Hermione nervously.

"He's probably working for You-Know-Who now and they staged the whole thing," argued Ron loudly, causing Kingsley to sadly shake his head at the redhead's words and beliefs but not expecting much different.

"Harry would never join Voldemort!" yelled the oldest Weasley brother vehemently glaring at his youngest sibling.

"Then how did he survive?" asked Hermione more loudly again, wanting her question answered or at least thought about.

"We'll probably never know that," answered Kingsley's deep voice, "Can we at least move on to something productive?"

"Good thinking Kingsley," responded Albus gratefully to the tall black auror. "Griphook has said that he would forward letters to Harry if we wanted to write him."

"Why would we want to write that murdering traitor? He can rot in hell for all I care," yelled Ron angrily and completely oblivious to the flash of anger that appeared in the black auror's eyes.

"RONALD!" scolded Hermione half-heartily.

"You fucking git," shouted Tonks equally angry as she glared at the obnoxious redhead with absolute loathing in her eyes. "He loved you, your family, and especially Ginny," she snapped to the instantly quiet group at the mention of the youngest Weasley. "He did what any of us would have done to the people who killed the ones we loved. How can you condemn him for that?"

"He condemned himself when he became a dark wizard and got my sister killed," spat back a livid and bright red Ron.

"He didn't get her killed you little shit," she screamed back as her hair began cycling through colors violently to match her mood, and causing enough of a disruption in the room for Harry to take another discreet dose of Polyjuice to maintain Kingsley's immaculate appearance.

"All I know is that if Potter wasn't around her, she never would have been killed …he got everything he deserves," yelled back Ron to the shocked faces of most of the Order, causing them to mutter angrily at the clueless arrogant idiot.

"This is getting us nowhere," replied Dumbledore calmly, trying to regain control of the meeting. "Regardless of Mr. Weasley's objections, I am planning to write Harry and offer him a place among the Order. If tonight's battle was any indication then we could desperately use his help."

"We don't need_ his_ help," shouted Ron stupidly.

"Are you seriously this dumb Weasley?" scolded Moody who had remained quiet up to this point, but couldn't take anymore of the moron's idiocy. "Because in case you haven't noticed the Order is losing this war rather badly! Potter just destroyed almost half of Voldemort's Death Eaters …we need that kind of help!"

"So it's okay he just killed almost ninety people?" asked a scandalized Hermione in defense of her new husband.

"How has capturing them worked for us?" asked Kingsley's deep and calm voice.

"I'd like to write Harry too sir," spoke Tonks to Dumbledore, ignoring some of the glares sent her way by several of the more morally righteous members of the Order.

"Me too," added George Weasley quietly.

Harry watched George warily through Kingsley's dark brown eyes, and felt his heart go out to the last remaining Weasley twin. Kingsley had been present and aided Lucius Malfoy in killing Fred, and had seen several scenes through the dark auror turned spy of George practically disappearing after his twin's death only to reemerge a year later as a quasi twin to Bill, despite being a totally different person from that point on. George had lost all of his innocence and joy in life, and was easily visible in his clouded hazel eyes that once held such mischief and life. Harry knew he would read any letters from George and Tonks, and was glad to learn that not everybody hated him as much as his former best friends did.

"How could you George? He's the one responsible for Ginny being raped and killed," yelled Ron angrily as he glared at his older brother over the strangled cries of his mother and father.

"No Ron, the LeStrange brothers killed Ginny, and I can guarantee that Harry did everything he could to prevent that, and more than any of us to avenge her death afterwards," replied George in an almost rage of emotions that instantly sent his youngest brother back to his seat grumbling and huffing in anger.

"It's always about Harry Bloody Potter, isn't it?" pouted Ron like the emotionally underdeveloped child that he still was.

"Oh, grow up Ron," snapped Tonks defensively, as many Order members nodded in agreement at the impatient, petulant, and hot heated redhead.

Harry smirked unnaturally in Kingsley's body at Ron's angry muttering to himself as the rest of the Order from that point ignored him and his childish behavior and returned their attention to Dumbledore. Albus sat looking over the Order, judging where everyone in the Order stood by doing a bit of passive legillimency to read their surface thoughts. He was not surprised to find the aurors all with full shields up blocking him from any of their thoughts, nor the three oldest Weasley children who all seemed to have advanced tremendously in Occlumency over the years. Most were simply weary of what had become of Potter after seven years in Azkaban and another three in hiding, and the scene either witnessed or described of tonight's battle didn't sit to well with several of them but they all realized the possible need for someone like that if they were to have any chance in the war against the dark lord.

"I plan to have my letter for Harry ready by lunchtime tomorrow to send to Griphook," spoke Albus after a long pause of studying his Order members, "any one else wishing to write him should have it to me before then."

"Did anyone actually talk to Harry when you saw him?" came another question from Hermione.

"Yes and no," answered Dumbledore in his usual non-answering way. "We did not discover his identity until he left."

"Actually, Griphook thanked him by name before he left remember?" spoke up Alex Chapman, a young middle-aged wizard with long scraggly brown hair and a long thin scar down the left side of his face courtesy of the late Antonin Dolohov.

"Yeah, and before that Griphook mentioned something about him returning home to see his wife and kids," added a bored Fleur Delacour Weasley who has long since lost her French accent after eleven years in Great Britain and marrying Bill.

"WIFE AND KIDS!" yelled an enraged Ron, "and you lot think he actually loved Ginny?"

"That was ten years ago Ron, you have no idea what he's gone through in Azkaban or afterwards," screamed back George still glaring at his stupid youngest brother who had become an even greater prat than the late Percy ever was.

"Ten years to the day," came the smooth baritone voice of Kingsley solemnly, causing several people to realize just what day had ended, not that the levelheaded Weasleys needed any reminder of what July 31st was.

"Indeed," sighed Albus tiredly, "We know nothing of what he went through after Ginny's death since he was in Azkaban by the time the sun came up on August 1st, and I know he had not one visitor during his years there. I will say that the person Voldemort believed to have killed over three years ago was hardly a shell of the boy we knew as Harry …more emaciated and broken than any prisoner I've seen. His appearance in that memory still haunts me to this day, and I would like to offer him any help we can."

"Shouldn't we vote though if he should even be allowed to become an Order member?" interjected Hermione arrogantly, "I for one don't want that traitor anywhere near me, and I know I'm not alone."

"I'm sorry, but anyone that can take on that many Death Eaters and just walk away is alright in my book," spoke Moody gruffly and with a glare at the boy's former friends.

"Well said Moody," added Kingsley with a strong nod to the retired auror.

In the end, only Ron, Hermione, Charlie and his wife Rosmilda, Joseph and Irma Pince, and Dedalus Diggle didn't want Harry's help, while the other twenty-four members did. Harry was rather grateful that most of the Order was willing to not hold his past or killing of Death Eaters against him and wanted him to join the Order. Not that he had any intention of joining since they mostly just wanted to use him as a weapon and to keep their own hands clean, but it was still a nice thought. There were definitely a few though that really wanted to see him and have him back in their lives, and those were the ones he made sure to remember for the future.

The Order meeting broke up quickly after the vote, and Kingsley didn't hang around saying he needed some sleep before work tomorrow and quickly left the school. Once he reached the gates he gave a goodbye to Tonks, Chapman and his wife Michelle, and the two other aurors in the group Xavier Limas and Elizabeth Wrenn, who were both Tonks' age and a recent couple. Harry still disguised as Kingsley then apparated to Kingsley's flat were he proceeded to pack and shrink everything the spy owned in minutes before returning to the statue garden on Potter Island. He entered the underground dungeon to check on the still and most likely permanently unconscious Kingsley and to wait the last few minutes until the dose of Polyjuice ended.

Ten minutes later a very tired and exhausted Harry made his way back into his house. As he passed his son Sirius' room and saw him sleeping soundly, he got a large smile on his face as he thought about why he needed to make the world a better place for his children. In his own room, Bellatrix was sprawled across their bed sleeping restlessly while Lily was slumbering soundly in her neighboring crib. He quickly took of his clothes and slipped into bed next to his beautiful wife who instantly awoke at the bed's movement.

"Is that you luv?" she asked tiredly, obviously not as asleep as he thought.

"Yes Bella, go back to sleep …I'm home," replied a tired Harry with a small kiss to his wife's cheek as he snuggled up to her wrapping his arms around her protectively before falling asleep almost instantly.

AN: The war has begun, I thought a chapter on what the Order and wizarding world was up to was due to fill in what Harry missed over the last ten years.

Sorry for the long wait on getting the next installment of chapters out. I had been struggling to write my three current stories at the same time, but now that Runic Animagi is finished I think I can work on the last two relatively simultaneously …or at least take turns every once in a while to keep them going. I hope you can all forgive the wait and enjoy the ride.


	9. Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 3/15/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 9: Ministry of Magic

Harry woke up relatively late the following morning, which tends to happen when you don't get to sleep until four in the morning but was surprisingly refreshed and ready for another day. His room was empty of his wife and daughter, and Harry took his time with a long and hot shower and shave before dressing and going downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat. After eating a few sandwiches, Bella came into the kitchen carrying Lily while Sirius trailed behind her until his eyes settled on his dad.

"Daddy!" he yelled and sprinted towards Harry, jumping into his outstretched arms and giving his dad a hug.

"Hey little man. Did you have fun with your mum and sister?" asked Harry as he stared lovingly at his two-year-old son.

"Mum took us on a walk this morning …cause I too loud," replied a proud Sirius with a big smile that lit up his entire face.

"I bet that was a lot of fun," responded Harry as he sat down little Sirius and gave his wife and newborn daughter quick kisses on their foreheads.

"How did it go last night?" asked Bella as she stared caringly at her husband's glowing green eyes.

"Great," replied Harry, "even better than expected."

"What took you so long?" she asked somewhat confused.

"I found the perfect prisoner and attended an Order meeting afterwards," responded Harry with a sneaky smile on his handsome face that Bella knew meant he was up to something big.

"Who?" she demanded.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt …he's a Death Eater, Order member, and Head Auror …he's perfect," replied Harry excitedly.

"So what's your plan?" she asked now with a growing smirk.

So Harry began telling her the plan he came up with at the spur of the moment last night after the battle in front of Gringotts, and how he had already gone through Kingsley's mind preventing him from informing Voldemort of his arrival and infiltrating the Order meeting afterwards. He also talked of his plans to use polyjuice potion again and infiltrate the Ministry and eventually the Death Eaters. Bellatrix actually liked the plan a great deal, and thought if nothing else it would get Harry in the proper doors unrecognized, and then he could take care of the rest himself. She didn't doubt his power or ability, and was quite confident that he could remain undetected and work behind the scenes so to speak after training with him for much of their time spent in seclusion on Potter Island.

After he let her perform legillimency on him to witness first hand the Battle at Gringotts, Kingsley's interrogation, and the Order meeting she knew Harry would be capable of handling things himself for now even if she was desperate to help. With Kingsley's knowledge on all three sides of the war, the least of which however was Voldemort's, she knew it wouldn't be too difficult to enact the next phase of his very Slytherin worthy plan. She did complain a bit about not being able to help and watch his back through the next bit, but was satisfied that eventually she would be by his side where she felt she belonged during the fighting that was to come.

"I'll be back in time for dinner Bella," answered Harry to his questioning wife as he kissed her passionately, and left their house to take another dose of Kingsley's polyjuice before apparating to the Ministry's atrium.

"Wotcher Shack, you sleep in too?" asked a still bleary eyed pink haired Tonks lazily only moments after arriving.

"The meeting just went way too late for my liking," replied Kingsley with a shake of his head despite feeling much more awake than the metamorph looked.

"Me too," spoke Tonks with a smile, "well, I'm off to check in with Amelia, catch up to you later."

"Sure Tonks," replied Kingsley, as they both bypassed the security desk and headed to a less filled lift than the one Tonks headed towards.

Harry skipped Auror Headquarters, and went straight towards the offices of the Minister and his Undersecretary knowing he couldn't waste too much time for his plan to work. When he arrived in the circular waiting room for both offices, he met the main secretary for Fudge and Umbridge and fellow Death Eater Jason Brigen who was dealing with a few flying memos for the senior officials. Jason was about thirty two if he remembered from Kingsley's memories with sandy blonde hair and boring brown eyes, but was always very friendly towards Kingsley since he knew of all of their roles among the dark lord's followers.

"Jason, are Fudge and Umbridge in?" asked Harry in Kingsley's very distinguished deep voice.

"The Minister won't be in today, but Miss Umbridge is free, should I let her know you're here?" added Jason.

"Yes, thank you Jason I have some important news she needs to hear," replied the black Head Auror.

"Go ahead Kingsley, she's ready for you," responded the secretary after making a quick intercom type call to the Undersecretary and getting approval, before returning to his work thinking nothing of the usual visit from one of their best spies.

"It's great to see you _Auror_ Shaklebolt, what's the big news?" came the annoyingly sweet welcome of Delores Umbridge, hoping he had some information on the foiled attack on Gringotts that she had been dealing with for most of the morning.

"_Silencio …crucio_," spat Harry the moment the door was closed towards the instantly wide eyed and then silently screaming Undersecretary before she even knew what was going on as he ensured the door was adequately locked and silenced again.

Harry quickly bound the toad like woman to her chair and again cast another torturing pain curse maybe enjoying her pain a little more than was strictly healthy. He hit her with a few other spells for a good bit, happily paying her back for her role in his torment while in Hogwarts and also as one of those who sentenced him to Azkaban and came with Voldemort to gloat about it seven years later. It took almost a half an hour of torture until his polyjuice potion wore off and he greatly enjoyed her wide and fearful eyes as his own glowing green ones returned.

"P-P-Potter," she gasped in absolute fear at the revelation that the Boy-Who-Lived was in fact still alive and looked utterly pissed.

"Hello Umbitch …miss me?" taunted Harry in a mockingly sweet baby voice, "_imperio_!"

Delores' eyes glazed over instantly as the unforgivable control curse took affect over her easily. Harry then had her call Jason and summon several members of the Ministry to her office that they all knew as supporters and followers of Voldemort before silencing her again hiding her in a darkened corner of her large office in good view of the door and subsequent action. A few minutes later, and in walked Madam's Edgecomb, Stanley, and Hopkirk who were unprepared to be knocked unconscious the second they entered the Undersecretary's office still without alerting Jason that anything was amiss. Another minute later and three aurors David Shelton, Christopher Green, and Sean McHugh arrived, again only to be immediately silenced, bound, and knocked unconscious by an unseen glowing green eyed enemy hiding in a darkened corner before they noticed anything wrong. He then had to wait for another few minutes until the final three arrived in Walden McNair, Augustus Rookwood, and Exetor Rosier, all inner circle members who had infiltrated or re-entered the ranks of the Ministry successfully several years ago under the assistance of Umbridge and Fudge.

Harry didn't mess around with the inner circle members as they entered the office and had immediately knocked out Rosier and Rookwood before McNair fired off a killing curse. Harry simply summoned the nearest unconscious auror who happened to be David Shelton to take the incoming unforgivable before he was able to counter with a _crucio_ that hit Hagrid's murderer and dropped him instantly before being stunned. The noise however from the unclosed door after the three latest arrivals brought Jason running into the office with his wand out, only to ne meet instantly in the face with a powerful concussion hex that knocked him out as well. Harry quickly resealed the door and cast a strong silencing charm over the entire room now that he had all the important Death Eaters that worked in the Ministry all gathered together, except of course for Minister Fudge.

Harry then systematically went through every unconscious Death Eater and mind raped them of their memories and knowledge leaving them all catatonic before mercifully killing them all while leaving the now absolutely petrified Undersecretary for last. He had acquired a great deal of information on the Death Eater's activities from the inner circle members as well as the names of a few more of Voldemort's servants within the ranks of the Ministry, but knew he could deal with them at a later date. When he returned to Umbridge, she was almost unresponsive in her fear after witnessing his decimation of her fellow Death Eaters with relative ease, and was sitting frozen in a puddle of her own urine looking beyond terrified.

"Don't worry Umbitch, I haven't forgotten about you," spoke Harry cruelly and with a sick smirk on his tanned and merciless face. "But first, I want you to write a confession of every criminal activity you've orchestrated or been a part of …and it better be good because I'll know the moment you lie."

"I'll do anything, please just don't kill me," she stuttered fearfully after Harry recast an office wide silencing spell and releasing the one on her person.

"Then you better get writing," spoke Harry harshly as he waved his hand clearing everything off her desk except a large roll of parchment and a very familiar looking blood quill.

Over an hour later, Kingsley Shaklebolt emerged from the Undersecretary's office looking pristine; with no evidence of the eleven mind raped and dead Death Eaters he left in the now closed and sealed office behind him. He made sure to remove the left sleeves of every dead person so everyone could instantly see the ugly dark mark tattoos that plagued their skin, hoping when they were discovered that the story of Voldemort's hold on the Ministry was larger than the perpetrator of the crime not that it would ever be traced back to Harry anyway. He made his way casually out of the Ministry and to the location that Umbridge and Fudge had been using for the last several years to continue their disgusting affair, hoping he could erase _those_ memories and his earliest convenience.

Shaklebolt arrived at the large seaside cottage and easily entered it undetected due to Umbridge's memories of the place, and spied Cornelius Fudge sitting lazily in the Living Room sipping on a glass of port while staring into the fire. The same man who hurried his trial and destroyed the Ministry by following Voldemort's orders to get rid of their greatest magical and political opposition those ten years ago. Harry still had pretty vivid nightmares about his time in Azkaban and mostly the unmaking and torture Voldemort tried on him when taking control of and then destroying the prison over three years previously. Fudge and Umbridge where two of the hardest for him to get over since they were supposed to be responsible for defending the Wizarding World from the likes of Tom, and instead had sold their souls for more power at everyone else's expense.

"_Silencio …crucio_," spat Harry angrily after thinking of all the lives the Minister ruined much like his Undersecretary, as he jumped out of the shadows and hit the unprepared man in the chest.

Fudge instantly hit the ground in silent screams of pure pain and torment as his body twitched violently. Harry soon lifted the spell and bound the soon to be former Minister to the chair he fell out of, before he slowly began to torture the man much the same way as his underling only an hour previously. After breaking all his fingers, cutting him up a bit, shattering his knee caps, and even giving him a few good punches to his fat stomach and face his polyjuice potion began to wear off, leaving a glowing green eyed wizard staring hatefully at the portly and now terrified politician.

"P-P-Potter," gasped Fudge with wide and fearful eyes as he witnessed his attacker to be the Boy-Who-Lived whom he and everyone else thought long dead glaring hatefully at him with a cruel smirk on his face that looked so different from when he last saw him both before his sentencing for life in Azkaban ten years previously as well as the unmasking of Voldemort's followers seven years later.

"I'm honored you remember me _Minister_," drawled Harry sarcastically and with an overly polite bow of mocking respect. "But don't worry, you won't remember me for much longer …_concussio_."

Harry grabbed the now unconscious and bound Minister of Magic, and side along apparated him to his statue garden on Potter Island. He then chained Fudge up in the cell next to the real Kingsley Shaklebolt and woke him up so he would witness his torture and demise first hand. He then did a full scale mind rape of the portly Minister, painfully tearing through his memories for everything he could to learn about the man he would next be impersonating before leaving the former Minister in the same condition as his cell mate Kingsley, catatonic.

Harry returned home with plenty of time until dinner and after a long hot shower took both of his kids to the Living Room to play in order to hive Bella some time to herself to get ready for dinner. After a long and messy dinner with his family, the Potters returned to the Living Room to read stories of great witches, wizards, goblins, and dragons to a drowsy Sirius who was already half asleep in his dad's lap while Bella cuddled next to them with Lily quietly nursing in her arms. Just after putting the kids down for bed and returning to the Living Room fireplace to relax and spend time with his wife, he felt a familiar buzzing on the two-way pocket mirror in his pocket and a friendly voice calling out his name.

"Harry Potter," came the unmistakable voice of Griphook when Harry fished the mirror from his pocket.

"Hi Griphook, what can I do for you?" responded Harry with a small smile on his face to the smirking goblin and friend.

"I was hoping you could come by the bank tomorrow," started Griphook easily, "We need to talk about several life spheres of a few pureblood wizards and witches which have suddenly expired that I'm sure you know nothing about," he continued with a full blown goblin smile, "and I also have some letters for you that I think you'll want to read."

"Okay Griphook," answered Harry with a shake of his head surprised the goblin leader caught on so quickly, but in no way denying his claims, "when is good for you?"

"Whenever you want Harry, just let the guards at the door know who you are and they'll let you in …the bank is still technically closed," answered the even more smiling goblin after getting no denials from the capable young wizard that had helped them so much.

"Thanks Griphook, I'll see you tomorrow then," responded Harry with a smirk of his own at his first and only goblin friend, before deactivating the mirror and settling into the couch with his beautiful and questioning wife for a long night of explanations and hopefully some quality alone time.

AN: Sorry for the wait, but the story is now really starting to pick up the pace on the action and won't be slowing down until the end.


	10. Minister of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 3/15/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 10: Minister of Magic

Harry awoke early by five in the morning following his busy day cleaning out the Ministry of Voldemort's followers, to a crying Lily. Untangling himself from underneath his beautiful and naked wife, he quickly went to his little girl and scooped her out of her crib affectionately. Slowly rocking and humming to her over the next twenty minutes finally got the newborn back to sleep before returning to his own bed.

"Good morning luv," cooed Bella huskily as Harry entered their bedroom.

"G'morning Bella," replied Harry still quite sleepily but with a similar husky quality to his voice as he realized she was awake.

"Are you coming back to bed?" she asked playfully and pulled back the covers, revealing her silky white naked skin and the soft curves of her shapely body.

"You're too much Bella," smirked Harry quickly growing excited, before joining his wife in bed with no thoughts of going back to sleep for a bit.

Harry stood in all black in front of the large stone doors of Gringotts just before seven in the morning with his plans for the day still going through his head. He was greeted honorably and led inside by two burly goblin guards, and then to a small room off the main lobby to wait on Griphook. It was a few minutes later that the Goblin Leader arrived with four letters from Order members that had been delivered, and several trunks floating behind him as he greeted the young wizard.

"Harry, we have determined the identity of every deceased or captures Death Eater from the attack on us, and unfortunately Mr. Pettigrew was not among them. However, we have confiscated the vaults of all those who fought against us including the few whose life spheres where extinguished yesterday and wanted to share the spoils with you. The two blue trunks contain books ad scrolls, the red one has weapons, the yellow has random items of value, and the three green ones contain twenty percent of the total money we collected …it's only fair for all you did for us the other day," spoke Griphook happily and seemingly in one long breath after the initial formalities were concluded.

"Do you think I could keep the money here …maybe set up a couple new accounts for when you reopen?" asked Harry knowing he wouldn't need more money since Griphook had sent the entirety of five vaults to him over three years ago when he arrived at Potter Island.

"That can be arranged," smiled Griphook gladly, knowing Harry would always be welcome at Gringotts even if they didn't reopen for a while before the two old friends sat and talked for a short bit about nothing in particular.

"Wish me luck Griphook, I'm off for another important day," spoke Harry after standing to leave and giving the goblin a wink before downing a dose of polyjuice potion and instantly feeling the changes to his body, especially in the stomach region, "what do you think?"

"Looking sharp …_Minister_," smirked Griphook with a chuckle of loud laughter as he led Harry now disguised as Cornelius Fudge out of the Goblin bank, "how quickly should we expect changes in the government …_Minister_?"

"You won't have to wait long my friend, see you soon," spoke harry as he left a still chuckling Head of the Goblin Nation.

Cornelius Fudge appeared in the Ministry atrium's apparition point at precisely eight a.m., along with a few other witches and wizards, wearing his trademark green bowler hat proudly. Making his way through the lobby and security check point, he boarded a half filled lift right next to the very person he hoped to see and bring with him to his office to witness the finding of the eleven dead Death Eaters in Umbridge's office.

"Hello Madam Bones," spoke Harry in Fudge's characteristic tone while twirling his bowler hat in his hands excitedly.

"Good morning Minister," replied Amelia Bones automatically before registering just who she was hoping to speak to. "Minister, yesterday several of my aurors were called to the Undersecretary's office and have since gone missing. Was there something your offices needed them for?"

"Who's missing? I was out of the office yesterday, Delores was left in charge," replied Fudge faking the confusion easily.

"Oh …well David Shelton, Christopher Green, and Sean McHugh were called, but nobody has seen my Head Auror Shaklebolt either," exclaimed Amelia with great concern.

"I didn't get my customary call from Delores yesterday either, so I'm not entirely sure what's going on," added Fudge, playing dumb too easily and much to Harry's amusement. "Come with me to my office, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you Minister," responded a grateful Amelia.

"Jason, Delores are you here, where is everyone?" called Fudge loudly walking into the circular waiting room that was rarely left so unoccupied and quiet, while Amelia followed in behind him as they headed to Umbridge's door and knocked getting no answer. "Delores, are you in there?"

After knocking again and getting no answer, he tried the handle and found the door locked which immediately put both him and Amelia on alert even though Fudge's was faked. Amelia taking over immediately thinking something was wrong, used a powerful unlocking charm and pushed open the door finding it exactly how Harry had left it the day before. Her terrified and loud shriek must have startled and alerted some nearby employees who rushed into the waiting room to see what was happening and covered the sounds of Harry's fake gasps and muttering of disbelief. Those entering the waiting room quickly rushed behind the two Ministry officials and froze in shock and fear before their screams were added to the mix once they saw the office of the now deceased Undersecretary.

"Amelia, get some aurors up here immediately," barked Fudge, trying to take control of the situation but also play up his inexperience and squeamishness hoping to look and act the part of a scared and surprised Minister demanding answers and protection.

The aurors arrived in seemingly seconds, and after pushing everyone else into the waiting room away from the area, entered the Undersecretary's office with Minister Fudge and Director Bones behind them. Each of the eleven people in the office were instantly diagnosed as dead, there was no mistaking any of these. Each person's left arm had been broken at an odd angle to let the forearm covered only by the dark mark of Voldemort to be seen by all who were present and probably even a few who gathered by the door after the aurors entered the office.

"They're all dead, all Death Eaters too," spoke one auror loudly to the collective gasps of the growing crowd accumulating outside the office in the waiting room, "wait …that's Shelton, Green, and McHugh."

"Over here are McNair, Rookwood, and Rosier," spoke Auror Tonks excitedly, one of the few present that was in the Order and knew of the roles of these three inner circle members.

"We've got Madam's Edgecomb, Stanley, and Hopkirk over here," called out another auror.

"Brigen and Umbridge are here too," the final auror added to the now growing muttering and cries coming from the waiting room crowd, which was quickly growing.

"There's a note here on the desk," called out Tonks who quickly read it over and paled slightly before carrying it over to her boss and the Minister. "It says to clean out the Ministry or they'll do it for you," she added quietly so only the two senior officials would hear making them both pale, while Amelia's wide eyed and fearful look was probably more natural and convincing to the astute observer of which there were none presently with everything else going on.

"Something needs to be done about this," shouted Fudge importantly as he puffed out his chest as a sign of his pompousness, something Harry had witnessed a lot of and had got spot on. "I am calling an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to meet this afternoon," barked out the portly Minister loudly, getting the crowds attention before the aurors started looking for traces and investigating everything and Minister Fudge stormed into his office demanding not to be disturbed until the Wizengamot session.

Harry spent the next several hours locked in Fudge's office, pouring over Magical Laws and Treatises, and writing out a few himself that he wanted to put into effect before finishing with Fudge. He also mirror called Griphook and his wife Bella for advice and to make a few last minute plans. After a quick snack he had brought with him, he was prepared and ready to go and face the Wizengamot but still had several minutes until he needed to head down to the courtroom for the upcoming emergency session and decided to read the letters he received, starting with his former Headmaster's Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_First let an old man apologize and say he is sorry. I have failed you more than anyone else in my life, and for that alone I am truly sorry. I never should have abandoned you and left you to rot in Azkaban, there were things I could have done to support you or make it better and I didn't out of fear. Fear that the past horrors and tragedies of your life had taken their toll on your spirit and turn you to the side of darkness, oh how foolish I was. I abhorred death of any kind, and was initially furious at your decisions and actions to take other's lives no matter how justified you were. I have now realized that my inability to kill our enemy has left us in the very dangerous position we are now in. I have a some point captured every inner circle Death Eater, and even had Tom at my mercy and believed they could change and deserved that chance. How very foolish and idealistic I was, and now live with an extremely guilty conscience that all the atrocities they have committed since could have been prevented if only I had acted differently._

_I don't say this to anger or depress you, but to let you know that this war had affected all of us, and none as much as you. I found myself deeply saddened when I first learned of your supposed death I Azkaban, and thought all hope was gone. However did you manage to survive another killing curse from Tom or the tomb he left you in? This war has been very difficult for the side of Light, and only Hogwarts remains as a truly safe place from Tom, although that safety lessens every day. I would like to offer you a place among your former classmates, teachers, and friends to once again fight for what is right along side the Order. I have witnessed some of your power, and accept the methods you may now use as I do the reason you were imprisoned to begin with …this is a war, and people die every day. I only hope those I consider friends are not included in that, and would like to consider you among that company if you will have me. There is so much that has happened in your absence from our world, and would love to get together and join forces to end this horrible struggle._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sat down, slightly taken aback at Dumbledore's forward thinking and apology-ridden letter, unable to believe this is the same Dumbledore who gave everyone second and third chances. He wasn't too surprised to hear of Albus' early fears of him going dark, but was happy with his current stance and understanding of the war and that casualties were a necessity if they hoped to win. It helped curb a lot of the anger Harry had towards his former mentor, but not enough to join the Order, return to Hogwarts, or pretend that his imprisonment never happened. Instead he decided to grab the next letter in the stack from George, which was in stark contrast due to its short length and bluntness.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you man, I want to see you. Life has been real shit since Gin and Fred died, but I've never blamed you for any of it. You're mine and Fred's brother for life, and we always thought of you as such. Screw the Order, you don't need them they're mostly useless, but Bill and I are at your command if you ever want to call on us. Tonks is on your side too._

_Your Brother, George_

A small smile made it's way to Harry's face as he read George's letter, and dreamed of what his life could have been like if everything went to plan and there was no Voldemort. He didn't dwell on it long since he had accepted his lot in life and moved on, but felt bad for his brothers, and especially George who looked so lost and alone at the Order meeting he spied on, no longer the mischievous twin always laughing and pranking. He was humbled by his faith in him, and vowed he would call on him soon, before picking up the next letter thinking it was from Bill but ended up being from Arthur surprisingly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so very sorry son, please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it after how my family abandoned you, but I am truly sorry. My anger over losing my baby girl clouded my judgment, and let me ignore the pain you too must have been in. It was easier to blame others than to accept the very high price we all paid for this horrible war. I knew you would never turn dark, and yet I still let Albus and others convince me of such despite knowing the truth in my heart._

_I had never been happier then the day you asked for my baby's hand in marriage, and had long since considered you my son. I didn't know your parent very well, but they were remarkable people who made sacrifices for the ones they loved that few others could duplicate. You were one of those people, who gave so much of yourself and your love to those around you and would have sacrificed everything to see them live …I can only hope to one day return you that favor._

_Love, Arthur_

Harry was crying rather loudly by the end of Arthur's letter as memories of his parents and Ginny flooded his mind and made him think of what could have been. Arthur truly had struggled with the loss of his three children during this war, and fourth if you count the traitor Charlie, and Harry's heart went out to the man he often looked to as a father figure and role model. He still loved Ginny and the Weasleys so much, but his life had changed so much since then …Azkaban can do that to you. He now had a new family he loved very much, but would in no way take away from what he felt for those he once loved, and was happy to hear from Arthur since it would make his plans for the day so much smoother now that he knew where the man stood. Reaching for the last letter, Harry could only smile at the rainbow of colors used that was just quintessential Tonks and settled in to read.

_Harry,_

_Oh my GOD! I can't believe you're still alive, I am so happy. You never belonged in Azkaban and anyone with half a brain knows it even if they're too cowardly to admit it. Fudge was just a jealous git, jealous of your fame and popularity, and pushed his own agenda at your trial to get you out of the way. Aurors were forbidden to talk to you before the trial and in Azkaban, and I am sorry for going along with it and everything you've had to put up with because of stupid ignorant and scared old men who feared you when the real danger has been left unchecked for decades. I don't know how much you know about the war currently, but the dark bastard has been slowly reducing the Light while growing at astronomical rates and we're losing badly._

_I've always believed in you Harry, and Remus and Sirius convinced me of your worth long ago. Don't bother with the Order, you don't need them, but I'd be more than happy to help and fight along side you …I miss you Harry, stay in touch and take care._

_Tonks_

_PS: Have you seen or heard anything from Remus? He went missing the day after your trial after he was forbidden from speaking on your behalf and nobody's seen him since._

AN: Another one done, sorry for the emotional crap, but it had to be done so I can have some story line buried in there between the killing.


	11. Wizengamot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 3/15/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 11: Wizengamot

"I call this session of the Wizengamot to order on this, the 2nd of August, 2007," spoke Cornelius Fudge pompously once all of the seats of courtroom nine were filled by the almost hundred members of the governing body, and twice as many guests including all the Department Heads and even several reporters. "Is there any old business that needs to be addressed first?"

"Is the Ministry still trying to push the law to seize the assets of prisoners and the deceased?" asked Albus Dumbledore fiercely as he glared at the portly Minister of Magic who had made life very difficult for him and Order over the last several years.

"No, the Ministry no longer has any intention of dishonoring Wizarding families or the Goblin Nation, although we will get more into that a bit later, any other business?" asked Harry trying to look as imposing and in control as he could, trapped in the overweight body of Cornelius Fudge.

"Where is the Undersecretary?" asked Marjorie Florens, an old white-haired witch that had long since followed the Minister's lead on all decisions as a supporter of pure blood only politics.

"Delores Umbridge and ten other Ministry employees were found dead this morning in the Undersecretary's office," replied Fudge as pandemonium seemed to break out all over the large courtroom, and Harry had to school Fudge's features to not smile as he said it.

"Was it You-Know-Who?" asked a nameless spectator among the growing hysterics.

"We currently have no leads, but we will be discussing that case very shortly. First, I must name a successor and quickly get them up to speed with the very busy plans for the day," spoke Fudge importantly to the shocked and still somewhat hysterical crowd as many people tried to be heard to throw their support at him in the hopes they would be selected to the important office. "I have already decided to name the Ministry's own Arthur Weasley to the office of the Undersecretary, do you accept Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur Weasley?" questioned Florens again in shock, knowing the Minister had spent the last several years trying to discredit and remove the muggle loving wizard.

"Yes, he has a long standing record of fair treatment and I feel will be invaluable in the direction the Ministry will be moving," responded Fudge authoritatively, and silencing several of the murmurs throughout the courtroom and enjoying the looks of shock on Albus' and Arthur's faces. "Do you accept Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir, I suppose I do," spoke Arthur timidly to the shock of several and applause of even more, showing just how well liked the quiet and unassuming wizard was.

"Excellent, then we will adjourn for half an hour to let me get our new Undersecretary up to speed on today's agenda …Arthur will you join me?" continued Fudge with a smug look, glad his plan was working so far and enjoying the looks of shock and venom being sent at both him and Arthur.

Once they were securely inside the side chamber of the large courtroom, Fudge immediately got to work putting up several security and detection spells to prevent interruption or eavesdropping. When he finished minutes later, he turned to find Arthur sitting in one of the few chairs in the room looking at him with wide and disbelieving eyes. Letting out a very uncharacteristic laugh for Fudge at Arthur's look of shock, he wondered what the red-haired wizard was thinking about his new appointment to the second highest office of the Ministry and what he would think of his plans for the rest of this session.

"Sir, may I ask why you chose me?" asked Arthur curiously, knowing Fudge was not a fan of his and trying to understand why he would give anybody so close to Dumbledore such a powerful position.

"That's easy Arthur, I needed somebody I could trust implicitly to always do what is right and not just what is easy," responded the portly Minister with a very uncharacteristic friendly smile setting off alarm bells in Arthur's mind knowing something was not right.

"Who are you? You're not Fudge?" snapped the usually very calm Patriarch of the Weasley family, who was even more surprised when Fudge let out a loud laugh.

"I know I was making Fudge seem too nice," started the Minister's look-a-like with a wide grin that did nothing to reassure Arthur. "Don't worry Arthur, I've always considered you being a part of _my_ family too."

"Harry?!" asked a now wide-eyed Arthur who jumped to his feet and was openly gaping at the man in front of him that looked exactly like Cornelius Fudge, but used the words he had just written in his letter to Harry.

"Was I _that_ obvious?" asked Fudge as he glanced at his watch with a smirking face, "only a few more minutes and I'll be able to shed this awful belly for a bit."

A few minutes turned into seven before Harry returned to his normal appearance of 6'3" with strong broad shoulders and a hard chiseled face in front of Arthur's wide eyes. The long black hair pulled back and most striking glowing green eyes were soon staring back at the older wizard with Harry's trademark lopsided grin showing strongly. Arthur was in fear of fainting he was so surprised both to see Harry again, and to see the man he had become since he was abandoned and sent to Azkaban just over ten years ago and took a few seconds to find his voice.

"I don't believe it," he muttered to himself in surprise, "you look good Harry …it's great to see you again."

"Thanks Arthur, your letter meant a lot to me," replied Harry still grinning, "I'm sorry about the deception, but I needed a way to get rid of Fudge's corrupt government, and today is going to be one for the ages."

The two old friends then spent the next twenty minutes talking about Harry's life and plans for the day. Arthur was blown away when Harry mentioned all the laws he was about to pass through the Wizengamot, as well as telling about the deaths of the eleven Ministry employees all of whom where marked Death Eaters. When he explained his hoped for the future of the government and Wizarding World Arthur realized that after today Fudge would be added to the list of the dead, and he would be taking over the leadership of the Ministry and damn near had a heart attack on the spot.

Arthur was beyond surprised at everything Harry had managed to arrange and what he was planning, but was so very proud of the young man he always considered as a son. He could hardly believe when Harry spoke about the Ministry's corruption and involvement with Voldemort, not to mention Kingsley Shaklebolt's defection to the dark side. They talked about how Arthur could continue the work Harry was starting today, to set the Wizarding World on the right path for the future and both prepared to return to the Wizengamot and face the changes.

Harry took another dose of polyjuice potion, and along with Arthur walked proudly back into the courtroom and together, they took seats at the Head of the meeting room reserved for their office next to Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE and courts and Albus Dumbledore the Chief Mugwump. Within a few minutes, everyone had returned and was seated after the short break along with the addition of almost a hundred more visitors who had heard about the goings on. The whole Weasley family was now here along wife Ron's wife Hermione, whom were all looking up in pride and shock at their father as well as several familiar Order members and even some former classmates.

"I bring this session of Wizengamot back to order on this the 2nd of August, 2007," spoke Fudge proudly and loudly over the quickly quieting crowd. "It is with some regret that I inform you all that Delores Umbridge former Undersecretary, Marlene Edgecomb former Director of the Floo Registry Network, Mafalda Hopkirk former Director of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Doris Stanley former Director of Human Resources and Hiring, Jason Brigen my personal secretary, Walden McNair former Director of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Augustus Rookwood former Department of Mysteries employee, Exetor Rosier former Director of Magical Sports and Games, Auror David Shelton, Auror Christopher Green, and Auror Sean McHugh were all found dead this morning," continued Fudge over the cries of shock and weeping that instantly broke out at the reading of the names of the deceased.

"All eleven of them were found to carry the dark mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," continued Fudge loudly to be heard over the noisy crowd, "a small note accompanied their bodies which simply read 'clean out the Ministry or we will do it for you'."

"Therefore, as of today, this government will be taking a radical change in the direction of promoting Magical harmony and putting aside the differences and iniquities that have plagued us for too long and come together as a people. For some of you, this might be too much to ask while others might find it a much-needed breath of revitalization and progress. I only ask you all to listen and act with open hearts and minds as we deal with several growing problems that have plagued us for much too long," spoke Fudge meaningfully, and shockingly to most who didn't think the Minister was truly capable of such words of wisdom, usually relying on bribery and coercion to get the support he needed.

"After much consideration, I have decided to take a more active role in the future betterment of the entire Magical community," continued Fudge over the low rumbling of hundreds of voices whispering to their neighbors about what he meant. "Wizards and Witches for too long have let pride get in the way of working towards a better tomorrow, and have trampled on the rights of other sentient magical beings. Werewolves, Veelas, Vampires, Goblins, Giants, Trolls, House-elves, and countless others have either been ostracized and outcasts or hunted like criminal or forced into slavery by the witches and wizards around long before our time and even today."

"As of midnight tonight, the Ministry of magic will undergo a major overhaul of its many departments and functions, as we enter a new era of promoting magical cooperation and community. All sentient magical beings will be given equal basic rights under the government, and a voice within these walls," continued Fudge to the now stunned silent crowd who never thought they would see this day. "To help with this direction, the Ministry has been given grants from the Green Phoenix Foundation to establish small governing bodies within the Ministry for every sentient magical race. They are also sponsoring several programs to help this cause including the Wolfsbane Initiative to provide housing, treatment, assistance, and work placement for all those suffering from Lycanthropy. The Share and Spare Blood Initiative will be designed to provide the same type of assistance to our local Vampire communities so they too can live peacefully among us and have a share in the new magical government."

"The Green Phoenix Foundation has also established the Auror/Ministry Family Protection Plan to increase funding and benefits throughout the Ministry, and provide assistance to families of/and Ministry employees struggling with the loses of this terrible war. Also the War Orphan Relocation Program and Center, which will house orphaned families and children that have no means to support themselves otherwise in these troubling times," continued Fudge surprised he had gotten that far without any interruptions, but figured that most were just too shocked at the moment and the questions would and did come.

"What is this Green Phoenix Foundation?" asked Albus Dumbledore curiously.

"The GPF was established this year to promote magical cooperation and to help provide assistance to the victims of the current war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and is run through Gringotts," answered Fudge somewhat, knowing he couldn't drop the name of it's founder since that would cause all sorts of other problems as Harry Potter was still a criminal even if most of the population still thought him to be dead.

"Moving on, we get to the House Elf Equalization Act, granting basic rights to participate in government, seek wages or freedom, and better conditions for all house elves," spoke Fudge after a momentary pause to let people digest everything, or for the reporters to catch up on their note taking, and for an audible gasp to come from Harry's former best friend Hermione and several old school purebloods. "We will no longer tolerate abuse and enslavement, and those found guilty of these actions will be tried to the fullest extent of our capabilities as they will be for actions taken against any within the sentient magical community. Racism and bigotry have no more place in the Magical World, and will not be tolerated at any level by this government."

"WHAT, that's ludicrous!" shouted an enraged Lucius Malfoy from his seat among the dark lord's supporters within the large body of the Wizengamot, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Mr. Malfoy …if you would like to discuss these laws later you can be assured that I will listen to any and all pleas, but not here or now," responded Fudge commandingly, shocking some of the older members of the Wizengamot who had never seen the portly and usually spineless Minister so imposing, especially towards someone everyone knew held a great deal of weight within the former government.

"Very well _Minister_," sneered Malfoy angrily as he sat down in a huff, and Harry had to once again restrain from losing his composure as he acted the part of a real leader at the impudent actions of the arrogant and wealthy Death Eater.

AN: The new magical government begins, and will be continued somewhat into the next chapter, enjoy!


	12. New Government

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 3/15/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 12: New Government

"The next order of business, is the reorganization of Ministry Departments," started Harry still doing his best Fudge impersonation, although he knew that many were having a hard time believing that he was actually Minister Fudge because of the hard stance he was taking and the incorporation of magical cooperation of races previously felt beneath him. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement will remain under the control of Madam Amelia Bones, and will be split into two divisions …law and order. The law side will be responsible for the running of the courts, the interpretation and enacting of the laws that govern our magical society, and ensuring basic and equal rights are given to all within the magical community. The order side will contain the Aurors and Hit Wizards who will defend our society from rule breakers, and actively seek out dark forces of the magical variety be they wizard, goblin, house elf, etc."

"The Department for Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts will be getting a complete overhaul," continued the Minister to the mixture of shocked faces all around, some happy and most livid. "Whether many of you want to admit it or not, Muggles and Muggleborns are here to stay and have the same inalienable human rights as everyone here and within our new magical community. We are therefore creating a Muggle Relations Department that will be split into two components, and until a director can be found will be run by my own Undersecretary Arthur Weasley. The first part of this department will be to help muggleborn witches and wizards become better acclimated to the magical world they enter at the age of eleven, and also act as a liaison between the magical and muggle world. It will be open to muggle parents of magical citizens for information and to give them representation within our government. The second aspect of this department will be an updated Muggle Studies program for wizards and witches of all ages to learn more about the world of muggles and their technology."

"WHAT IDIOCY!" screamed an enraged Lucius Malfoy again; as he stood up staring wide-eyed at the portly Minister of Magic he had been counseling to his way of thinking for the past fifteen years or so.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have already determined that this is not the place for _your_ opinions, and I suggest you keep them to yourself," countered Fudge in more control than any had ever seen him, causing several of his former supporters to stare at him with disbelieving eyes not imagining what he was saying and not knowing it would only be getting worse for them.

"This government will no longer tolerate elitist or racist actions or beliefs …or the utter nonsense about blood purity. All sentient beings are granted equality in the eyes of this government from now on; intolerance and elitist belong in the past, and will be punished in the future. We must create and maintain open and honest dialogue amongst all rational beings, and only then can we have a prosperous magical community working towards a better future," continued Fudge proudly, and trying to drive home him point and message of the day to the mostly muttering members of the Wizengamot and the hopeful faces of most of the watching crowd of average magical citizens. "With the many loses this administration has suffered it will take time to fill all the vacant positions left behind by the recently deceased, but know that these positions will be filled by those seeking to strengthen our community through cooperation, and those with open mindedness and the credentials and passion to work hard for a better future for us all."

Harry was having the time of his life, standing up in front of the full Wizengamot, crowd, and press enacting laws and change he had planned and hoped for over the last several years. He reveled in watching both the excited and horrified faces of those in attendance as they watched their portly Minister do an almost complete 180 on his policies and show a backbone and strength of leadership that had never before been present. He had finally taken a stand against the bigotry and corruption that had plagued their society for too long, and although everything wouldn't change completely overnight this was one hell of a first step. Before he could move onto the last step, he made a show of pouring himself some water for his dry throat and as he drank used a wandless switching spell on the next dose of polyjuice since his hour was about to expire and pulled it off flawlessly.

"The rest of the Departments are going to be put under review to determine their effectiveness and need within a more fair and just society, as well as allow the members of the many sentient races within the magical community to be represented throughout the government," continued a gleeful Harry having the time of his life even if he was obesely overweight in Fudge's skin at the moment, it was well worth it to see all the shocked faces around him and set about actual change in a stagnant and corrupt society and government.

"The last major order of business, deals with the regeneration of Diagon Alley as the center of the magical economy. I have spoken this morning extensively with Griphook, Head of the Goblin Nation, and have laid the foundation to have goblin representation in our government as well as cooperation between them and the magical community at large," bellowed Fudge after he let the growing whispers go on for too long and had to shout over a few angry members of the Wizengamot Harry knew would be wanted to talk with Fudge and cause some problems for the new government. "We also spent a great deal of time discussing the state of the economy in our world, and agree that the best way to alleviate the economic depression and stimulate growth is to push more money and resources into economic developments and create more jobs and businesses."

"To this end, the Ministry, the Goblin Nation, and the GPF are working together to provide business and personal loans to the public at drastically reduced rates in order to help stimulate the economy. We are also opening several rental, lease, or for sale properties in Diagon Alley for new and upcoming businesses at very affordable rates," continued Fudge on a role. "The Goblin Nation will also be opening a large weapons armory next to Gringotts, which I am told will sell not only weapons but also other protective devices and items. The Ministry will be opening an Auror branch office next to the Leaky Cauldron, which will allow greater access for new security measures and to ensure the continued safety of our magical community in the economic center of our society. The GPF along with reopening Florian Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor is also opening two new stores in the vicinity of Gringotts bank. The first is a potion and apothecary shop, and the second will be an artifacts shop specializing in both magical and muggle. There are plans to open up a construction and contracting company that will help in the building, rebuilding, fixing up, or fortifying our homes and businesses. The Goblin Nation has also decided to make property warding more affordable and available to any type of dwelling, and there are plans to open a service kitchen run by free house elves to provide adequate and affordable meals to anyone. This is and will become an exciting time for the magical community as a whole, and we need to come together if we hope to survive in the face great evil that threatens our very way of life."

"As Minister during a declared state of emergency, it is my right to enact these laws and plans I have set out without the consent or approval of the Wizengamot required," continued Fudge importantly. "In times of great social crisis and the current war we as a community are in, this government is now taking active steps to improve, and will not sit idly by while witches, wizards, and other magical beings are attacked or abused by those who don't value the lives or laws of the magical community at large. I would like to thank all the members of the Wizengamot who have supported me and my administration in the past, and also to those who are continually looking forward to and working towards an even better future. If we could put aside our prejudices and superiority complexes over others, we have the ability to enact real change for the betterment of our entire way of life and peoples."

The chaos in the courtroom of the Ministry reigned supreme at the Ministers final words, and was soon leaving the courtroom with Arthur Weasley on his heals through the back of the chambers. They managed this way to avoid the reporters and gathering and gossiping members of the government who quickly gathered to discuss the groundbreaking day and legislation the Minister just gave them. The pair quickly made it back through the circular waiting room and into the Minister's office, where Harry once again took another dose of polyjuice potion knowing he would be having a meeting with one Lucius Malfoy any minute now as Arthur sat down still in a state of relative shock at everything that was happening.

"Arthur, don't bother moving into the Undersecretary's office, by this time tomorrow this will be your new office," spoke Harry into the older wizard's ear, avoiding the chance of anyone hearing what they were discussing.

"FUDGE …I demand a meeting!" came the shouting and pissed off voice of Lucius Malfoy as he stormed into the Minister's office trailed by two startled looking aurors who had followed the silver haired aristocrat as he stormed through the Ministry about to explode in anger, wanting to ensure nothing untoward happened.

"Very well Lucius," replied Fudge calmly before turning to and dismissing the two aurors, "have a seat."

"Minister, we'll be right outside the office if you need anything," spoke up Hestia Jones as she led her partner back outside, hoping she wasn't leaving the head of their government completely unprotected from the wealthy Malfoy Head and shooting a knowing look to a quiet Arthur who was sitting off to the side observing everything.

"There's no need Auror Jones, Lucius and I are good friends you have nothing to worry about," replied Fudge smugly, not really wanting aurors around at the moment with what he had planned for the silver haired Death Eater, and hoped they gave the group some privacy.

"Of course sir," answered Hestia nervously, but knew she would have to follow the Minister's orders even if she was never a big fan of his until today.

"You may want to check in with Director Bones, I suspect that she will be having a very busy next couple of days," replied Fudge knowingly to the two departing aurors and instantly getting their nods of approval, knowing he was right after everything that happened this morning with the deaths of the Ministry members and the unprecedented meeting and total rearrangement of the government.

"Thank you sir," they responded in almost unison as they left the office, eager to do just that knowing how Director Bones would be swamped at the moment.

"You should leave too Weasley," snapped Lucius angrily as he stood in front of the Minister's desk, refusing to sit down and glaring hard at Fudge.

"That's Undersecretary Weasley to you, Malfoy," replied a smirking Arthur, glad to finally have the chance to one up his old school rival and having no desire not to see the coming confrontation until Harry said otherwise.

AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I tried to condense some of the Fudge speeches even if it doesn't look like it. It was just too repetitive and wanted to get back to the fun action.


	13. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 3/15/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 13: Lucius Malfoy

"_You should leave too Weasley," snapped Lucius angrily as he stood in front of the Minister's desk, refusing to sit down and glaring hard at Fudge._

"_That's Undersecretary Weasley to you, Malfoy," replied a smirking Arthur, glad to finally have the chance to one up his old school rival and having no desire not to see the coming confrontation until Harry said otherwise._

"Don't make me hurt you Weasley," sneered Lucius beyond angrily, as he took his eyes off the Minister for a brief moment to try and intimidate the obnoxious Arthur Weasley who he had feuded with since their very first train ride to Hogwarts all those years ago.

Harry, still in the disguise of Minister Fudge, used that very small shift of Lucius' attention to instantly and wandlessly silence the office before then hitting the arrogant Head of the Malfoy house with a body bind and silencing spell of his own. The silver aristocrat snapped his attention back towards Fudge just in time to be hit by both spells, causing him fall back into the chair behind him as ropes sprung around him tying him to said chair and he was finally quiet for once. The fearful widening of his eyes was the only real indication that he knew something about Minister Fudge was definitely different, and couldn't believe he didn't notice those differences before in front of the Wizengamot. Fudge had never once shown any real authority, especially over him or the other dark lord supporters or sympathizers, nor had he ever had real opinions about the wizarding world's government other than wanting to line his own pockets and succumb to the will of the highest bidder.

"Ah, Lucy …how nice to see you again," smirked Fudge very uncharacteristically, further cementing in the wealthy aristocrat's head that this was not Cornelius Fudge or something really drastic had happened to him, maybe one of the Light side finally wised up and put him under the imperius curse, but then he wouldn't have that look of absolute hatred on his face directed at the inner circle death eater. "I am _so_ glad you decided to join me."

Fudge then went and told Arthur to make sure nobody entered the office while he dealt with Lucius, not that anyone would once he locked it properly and to give him an hour or so with the wealthy aristocrat. He then turned and gave a twisted smile to the now fearful Lucius who had not expected the reception from his long time paid friend, and who swore he would make the obnoxious politician pay dearly for this treatment. As the fear in his eyes slowly made way to anger, Harry decided to get this show on the road, and quickly went about recasting the silencing spell on Lucius and divesting him of two emergency portkeys, his wand, and Family Ring. Now secure in the fact that Lucius wasn't going to be getting away, he then cast a short cruciatus curse to help loosen the aristocrat's tongue and make sure he caused a great deal of pain to the pain who had done much more to him over the years.

Fudge then roughly grabbed the silently screaming and panting Lucius and side along apparated him to the beautiful statue garden on Potter Island. He was quickly led down to the cells, not caring that Lucius was aware of his surroundings knowing he wouldn't live through the night once Bellatrix discovered he was taken prisoner. He shoved Lucius roughly into the stonewall of one of the cells and quickly had him shackled in magic suppression chains after another quick crucio and a lifting of the silencing charm. Lucius was obviously in pain and confused over what a fellow Death Eater and supporter was doing, and the moment he could speak again after the tremors of the unforgivable washed over him glared hard at the portly Minister.

"What's the meaning of this Fudge?" he spat angrily as his steel grey eyes bored holes into the portly wizard whose smirk never left his fat face.

"Actually Lucy, Fudge is in the next cell over …right next to one Kingsley Shaklebolt," laughed Harry as he stole a quick glance at his watch knowing his polyjuice was about to wear off and enjoyed seeing the look of fear return to Lucius' eyes knowing what all three men shared in common.

"Who are you?" he demanded fearfully, not liking one bit the direction this was going, and now starting to see why 'Fudge' had been acting so different in front of the Wizengamot and wondering what to expect.

Harry just laughed louder and with a cruel edge to it as the aristocratic blonde glared at him both in hatred, fear, and confusion. Knowing he would be changing back any minute, Harry took pleasure in his prisoner's easily seen emotions at facing the unknown. The laughter didn't stop until Harry felt the first wave of his polyjuice wearing off and returned to his true form gratefully.

"Potter?!" gasped Lucius dumbly as his eyes took in the strong well built younger wizard and the very familiar glowing green eyes before they widened in absolute fear at the evil smile on the face of the legendary and thought dead Boy-Who-Lived. "That's impossible, the Dark Lord killed you years ago after you murdered my son."

"Apparently Voldemort is not as powerful as he would like others to believe," replied Harry silkily and enjoying the shocked and now angry face of the blonde wizard.

"How dare you insult—"

"Crucio," spat Harry as he interrupted Lucius to hit him with another very painful curse sending him screaming out in agony again before lifting the curse before he damaged his much needed brain for what he had planned. "I've got plans for you Lucy …and a guest who is most eager to see you again."

"What?" panted the heavily breathing blonde wizard in confusion and fear as Harry left him in the cell to retrieve his guest?

"Ah Lucy, I've brought your new tormentor and eventual executioner," spat Harry after returning minutes later to the cell followed by a cloaked person who stepped right up to the aristocrat and lowered her hood with an equally evil smirk.

"Bellatrix?!" gasped Lucius as his eyes almost popped out of his terrified head.

"Did you miss me Lucy?" spoke Bellatrix in her sickly sweet baby voice that sent chills up the wizard's spine as he realized the trouble he was caught in, "crucio."

"You can have your fun with him Bella, but I will need his mind intact for the next part of my plans," replied Harry minutes later after several more doses of the unforgivable pain curse left the blonde wizard panting and in excruciating pain.

"Don't worry luv, I have plenty of other torture methods that won't affect his arrogant mind," answered Bellatrix with a wicked glare at her former brother-in-law whose wide eyes were filled with a fear he had never felt even in Voldemort's presence.

For the next hour Bellatrix cut, beat, and tortured Lucius beyond his breaking point until he was begging for death and spilling everything he had ever done. It was relatively empowering seeing the once proud and arrogant pureblood pleading for mercy he never showed anyone else in his life, and once again showed how truly twisted his wife could be when angered. In reality, Harry had gotten over Bellatrix's past actions and had no trouble turning the tables on those who followed the dark lord and was glad to see her get her own pain out of her system and retaliate against her past tormentors and rapists.

"I think that's enough Bella, I need to get moving onto to our next phase of the plan," interrupted Harry as his wife finished pouring vinegar over the cut up and bleeding naked body of Lucius as he screamed out in absolute agony.

"Of course luv, just one more thing …castrado," responded Bella as she swiftly and gladly severed Malfoy's reproductive organ with a proud smirk before casting a sloppy clotting charm that would keep him alive long enough for Harry to do his thing.

"Thanks Bella, you'll be able to finish him off when I'm done with him," replied a smirking Harry as he watched the whimpering and bloody body of Lucius Malfoy before grabbing his head and focusing his intense glowing green eyes with the pain filled grey one's of his prisoner and next victim of the mind rape.

Lucius Malfoy arrogantly entered the dark and almost empty Hell Hound's Pub down in Knockturn Alley just after seven o'clock that evening. He gave the lone bartender; an enormous man named simply Bear, the idiotic password of 'dark lord' and was led to a hidden door behind the bar. He followed the large man down a dark hallway and to a lone rough wooden door on the right.

"We didn't think you were going to make it …what took so long?" asked Bear as they reached the door.

"That incompetent fool of a Minister," snapped Lucius in his customary arrogant drawl that Harry was all too familiar with in order to copy meticulously.

"Well, everyone's still here," replied Bear as he knocked on the door in a certain pattern that caused the heavy lock to click open, and the door to swing inwards revealing the large table centered in the decent sized back room.

Sitting around the table were sixteen wizards and witches that were all members of both or either the Wizengamot and/or Voldemort's Death Eaters. There were thirteen members of the Wizengamot; Titus Graham, James Stanz, Leroy Brooks, John Beaudet, Howard Agee, Donald Floyd, Frank Keller, Timothy Martin, Geoffrey Walker, Celesta Adams, Jessica Wright, Norma Powell, and Tiera Edwards who Harry knew to all be marked followers of Voldemort. Besides Bear who was next to him the other three people at the table were Geoffrey Walker's wife, and Lucius' trusted bodyguards Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe seniors. Everyone in the room except Bear and the Walker's were marked followers of Voldemort, but those three were heavy supporters and sympathizers making Harry not fell at all bad for what he was about to do.

"What's the news Lucius?" asked the dark black haired Timothy Martin.

"What's wrong with Fudge?" asked Celeste Adams almost immediately following the first question.

"It's a long story," began Lucius arrogantly as he pulled up a chair and conjured a silver tea set from which he poured himself a cup as he had seen in the memories of the wealthy pureblood, "but with quite the ending."

Glancing around the room as he slowly sipped his tea in the refined manor Lucius usually did everything, he noticed that everyone had sat back down to get comfortable and had put away their wands following his and Bear's entrance. Most seemed eager to hear what Fudge's problem was and even more on how Lucius dealt with the portly Minister they all thought had gone off his rocker this morning in the Wizengamot. Only Crabbe and Goyle seemed truly oblivious or unconcerned with today's happenings as they sat next to him with blank dumb looks on their fat and ugly faces, and nobody was therefore prepared for what Lucius did next.

"Solarum, concussio, concussio, concussio," whispered Harry in Lucius' body as the brilliant flash of light temporarily blinded everyone and the three concussion waves took out the four best fighters of the group and two others before anyone seemed to know what was happening.

"Lucius you fool …what are you doing?" shouted Norma Powell before she fell to the ground as another concussion wave took her and Celeste out of the fight.

"Stupefy" "Relashio" "Diffindo" "Crucio," shouted several people at once after they realized that Lucius was attacking them for a reason they could not yet tell.

Harry quickly pushed Crabbe in the path of the incoming spells and sent two more concussion waves leaving only five Death Eaters and Bear left. He then ducked behind Goyle who was still too dumb and slow to realize what was happening and reluctant to fire upon his long time benefactor. Goyle took a killing curse from the surprisingly quick Tiera Edwards as Malfoy dropped Bear and Frank Keller with another knock out wave, and then sent the dead oaf straight at his killer while he dispatched Titus Graham and stunned the slowly rising Crabbe. Tiera managed to avoid Goyle's lifeless body barely within the small space of the room and sent another killing curse at Lucius, which he just barely was able to dodge.

With a pissed off wave of his hand several fallen chairs were animated and hurling themselves at the last remaining Death Eater who was unprepared for so many objects to deal with at once. She took several hits to her legs, back, and eventually her face before Harry stunned her and did a quick survey of the room to ensure that everyone was staying down. He then systematically bound everyone into repaired chairs and removed and kept all their wands, portkeys, and personal items before getting on to the next part of his plan.

Before he could even get to the interrogating part he felt the bracelet on his left forearm tingle, and knew that Voldemort was calling for his Death Eaters, or at least Lucius who wore the other half back in his cell. Harry swore inwardly, not knowing how he would keep the disappearances of all these Death Eaters quiet for the immediate time being if Voldemort was calling them or became suspicious when they didn't show up. Deciding there was little he could do about it now, he quickly conducted his mind rape interrogations before killing them at the conclusion. He couldn't send them to the Ministry, which was dealing with their own messes and changes at the moment, nor was there a true prison to send them too since he sure as hell didn't have a use for them nor want them at Potter Island.

Harry didn't feel any remorse for their deaths after witnessing many of the atrocities they committed under Voldemort's rule, and felt himself justified for being each of their judges, juries, and executioners since it was something they themselves partook in quite a bit over the last several decades. In reality, he felt that some of them got off pretty easy with a swift death after learning anything he could about them, and promised himself not to worry about them. They didn't provide too much extra information that Lucius didn't already know outside a few contacts, properties, and items of interest that he would be checking into over the next few days if he had the time.

He ended up leaving Bear alive after finding out he did nothing more than let them meet at his pub and sit in on a few meetings. He left him temporarily stuck to his bar with the doors to the back rooms open and filled with the bodies of the dead. He wrote a small note to the DMLE telling him to investigate the Hell Hounds, and animated it into a Ministry memo and sent it on its way. A few detection and cleaning spells removed any traces of his magic being present in the pub, even if wandless magic had been deemed untraceable he wanted to leave nothing behind that would be connected to him before he left.

AN: I'm sorry it has taken so long to get back to this story, hopefully the multiple chapters I've just given you will make up for it somewhat. The good news is that the first draft of this story is hand written and pretty much finished. The bad news is that I hate typing and often get sidetracked easily, and have been making a good bit of changes and doing some editing as I go. Don't expect to have to wait too long for the next set of chapters, but it also will probably be a good month until I have enough that I'm happy with putting out. As always, enjoy and review if you feel up to it!


	14. Three Wise Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 6/28/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 14: Three Wise Men

Harry left the Hell's Hound Pub and apparated straight back to his statue garden on Potter Island ignoring the summons of the Dark Lord for now, and entered his make shift prison cells. Since he no longer needed his prisoners, and had gotten all the information he would out of them he needed to find a good way to dispose of them properly. Since they were all in practically vegetative states from his intense mind rapping of each of them, he simply bound all three of them together and apparated them into the Minister of Magic's office he had left over six hours previously. He sat and secured them each to chairs with Minister Fudge behind his desk, and Lucius and Kingsley flanking him on either side.

He made sure they were all secured, and that the room was heavily warded and silenced before he sent off a memo to Arthur telling him he was back and ready for him. He had thought a bit about what to do with the three Death Eaters he had impersonated, and had no problems killing them, but with his recent actions in front of the Wizengamot in Fudge's body didn't want all of his hard work to be cast aside after the world discovered the creepy politician's real allegiance. Fudge was not a total sociopath like most of Voldemort's followers, and had been bribed, coerced, and tortured to do the Dark Lord's bidding over the last ten plus years so it wasn't the same with him even if he knew he had to die.

Arthur entered the room cautiously after knocking and getting told to come in, not knowing exactly what to expect after such a long wait. He was shocked therefore to find the three bound and unconscious Death Eaters before him and turned questioning eyes to the young wizard who had orchestrated the whole thing. His eyes were wide after seeing plain as day the three dark mark tattoos they each had on their forearms and wondered just what Harry had in store.

"Are they dead?" he asked tentatively, since Lucius looked like he had really been put through the ringer more so than he had ever thought possible.

"No, not yet," spoke Harry in reply.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Arthur even more tentatively and a bit confused.

"Actually, I was waiting on you …and George too," replied Harry evenly.

"Why George?" asked an even more confused Arthur.

"You and he need to see something, and I was hoping for both your help as well," continued Harry seriously, "could you Floo him and give him this portkey to come here now?"

"Sure, anything else?" asked Arthur, and after a shake of Harry's head instantly went to the fireplace in the office to get a hold of his son knowing whatever Harry wanted had to be important.

A minute later George appeared in the office by portkey quickly looking around the Minister's office, and instantly going wide eyed as he noticed first off the three bound Death Eaters and couldn't believe that both Fudge and Shaklebolt were among them. He turned to his dad to ask him what was going on when he noticed the only other person in the room and stopped immediately in his tracks as he recognized that hair and eyes.

"Harry?" he almost whispered in disbelief, "is that really you? What's going on? Why is Kingsley here?"

"Hi George, it's good to see you and we'll get to them in a second," answered Harry with a nod to one of the few people who always believed him.

"It's great to see you too mate, I hardly recognized you if not for the hair and eyes," he answered as he rushed over to the slightly younger wizard and gave him a firm hug in his happiness to see him again, "when Dad said it was important I had no idea what to expect, I hope it's good."

"It won't be at first, but I promise the ending will be for us," continued Harry as he pulled a small case out of his robes and enlarged and opened it, and put the now visible stone bowl on Fudge's desk for the other two men to see.

"A Pensieve?" asked Arthur curiously.

"There is something that you need to see firsthand, it probably won't be pleasant at all but you deserve the truth," continued Harry in a flat emotionless voice knowing this was not the time for levity. "The first memory is Kingsley's alone, so is the second at the beginning and then it flows into Lucius' at some point that will be easily identifiable. Are you ready?"

The familiar lurch pulled Harry and the two Weasley men into the stone Pensieve and deposited them in a small and very tidy family room. Glancing around them, Arthur and George instantly recognized many of the items and pictures belonging to Percy Weasley who was found dead years previously, and they both looked to Harry. Harry simply pointed to the far corner of the room where two people were sitting across from each other talking softly, and the three viewers of the memory moved closer to hear what they were discussing.

"Have you made up your mind yet on Fudge's offer?" asked the deep voice of Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Why did he have you ask me?" countered Percy before the tall black auror lifted his sleeve to show off the ugly dark mark tattoo of Voldemort making the red head gasp. "You work for You-Know-Who?"

"With Potter in Azkaban, the Dark Lord is bound to win, and us purebloods would have a better place in his new world, what do you say?" responded Kingsley.

"I'm sorry Kingsley, but I won't join the Death Eaters. I may not agree with Dumbledore or my family, but I will never serve You-Know-Who," spoke Percy confidently.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Percy," replied Kingsley coldly, "but if you won't join the Dark Lord, you present too much of a risk to his plans …I'm sorry …Avada Kedavra!"

The scene instantly faded into darkness as Harry heard Arthur and George gasp and let out small squeaks of pain next to him as they watched their son and brother die for what he believed in heroically. Seconds later and the darkness began to take shape again, this time the viewers were standing in a dark alleyway right next to the crouched and hidden forms of Kingsley and the twins, Fred and George Weasley. The viewing George let out another gasp of pain, instantly recognizing what this memory would show, and wondered why he needed to see it again.

"You guys secure this area, and I'll go scout ahead to see what we're looking at," spoke Kingsley in a rushed tone.

"You got it Shack," replied the twins in unison and Kingsley made his way down the alley.

"We need to follow Kingsley here, let's go," spoke Harry to Arthur and George who were both still looking longingly at the now deceased Fred with his twin conspiring next to him. Harry could tell how difficult this whole scene was for George, but it was something he needed to see and judge for himself. They followed the tall black auror easily for a few minutes until he came to another dark alley were a very familiar silver-blonde haired man was waiting anxiously.

"What took so long Kingsley?" asked the ever self-important Lucius Malfoy.

"Dumbledore wanted to send Tonks and Jones with us, I had to convince him otherwise," replied Kingsley in a matter of fact tone.

"So those Weasley brats are here alone?" asked Lucius with an evil gleam in his cold grey eyes.

"Yeah, I'm scouting the area now," spoke Kingsley with a soft chuckle that sent shivers down the two watching Weasley's spines. "I'll be leading them back through here in about ten minutes, so be ready …the Dark Lord wants them dead."

"Don't tell _me_ what the Dark Lord wants," sneered Malfoy coldly, "just lead them here."

As Kingsley began to walk away, Arthur asked if we were following him, but I shook my head and told him this is were the memory split to Lucius and to stay put. After a very brief blackout, the memory came back into focus in the exact place they left it with Kingsley walking away and Lucius' cold grey eyes following his departure. Since we were now in Lucius' memory, we could also hear his thoughts although we had to get close enough to really decipher what he was thinking.

'I wonder if I can use his son's blood to open their family trunk,' he thought to himself as he sat and waited to spring the trap and pulled out two items from his pocket that caused both Arthur and his son to gasp loudly as they recognized a family ring and trunk both with _their_ family crest engraved on them. 'Arthur is still the Head of the Family, but maybe his son's blood would work as well. It's a shame my great grandfather couldn't have just used the blood of Bilius Weasley when he killed him and stole the trunk and ring in the first place. I can't ask the older Weasley brat working for the Dark Lord, because then he would want the trunk, and it's too valuable to give up, I just know it …ah, here come the brats now!'

Harry, George, and Arthur watched Malfoy return the ring and trunk to his pocket for now, and turned in time to see the three members of the Order of the Phoenix talking quickly in the center of the road. George had gone almost white as a sheet at what he knew was coming, while Arthur was almost visibly shaking in rage at Malfoy's treachery. They could just hear Kingsley giving orders to the twins at the end of the alley they were watching from Lucius' perspective.

"Fred, you take the right alley, George has the one to the left, and I'm going forward to scout ahead …we'll meet back up outside that church up their," came the deep baritone of the black auror.

The three viewers of the scene watched in seemingly slow motion as Fred Weasley slowly made his way over to where they were standing watching Lucius lay in wait to ambush him. Lucius had a cold and cruel gleam in his grey eyes as he waited for Fred's approach from the shadows of the alley and before Fred even noticed anything, had stood up and fired a spell.

"Diffindo," he whispered almost inaudibly as the pale blue light of the cutting curse sped towards Fred and tore into his shoulder leaving a large gash of blood and a torn robe behind.

Lucius was instantly next to the struggling and bleeding Weasley twin within seconds of falling to the ground, and quickly kicked away his wand and sent another kick to his injured shoulder for good measure. He then pulled out the shrunken trunk and placed it on the ground under Fred exposed wound letting several drops of blood hit the Weasley Family crest on it's surface which remained unchanged causing Lucius to let out a growl of anger and send another kick to Fred's side.

"Your usefulness is up Weasley," came Lucius' cold and angry voice as he leveled his wand on Fred's downed form and hissed, "Avada Kedavra!"

"No," gasped a watching Arthur as he grabbed his present son next to him who looked about ready to break down all over again.

"Fred, where are you?" came a shout from George Weasley at the street end of the alley the viewers of the memory stood, "something's not right here Fred …we need to get out of here."

"Avada Kedavra," came Lucius' cold voice again as George neared the area where his dead twin lay, and had just enough presence of mind to dive sideways to avoid the green light of the killing curse as it flew by him.

"Wizzing Fisbees," shouted George frantically, and we all watched as seemingly hundreds of small circular disk shaped fireworks flew out of his wand in multiple directions towards where Lucius had fired his spell from.

Before the fireworks approached the longhaired dark wizard, the scene darkened momentarily and then reappeared seconds later as George fired off his fireworks spell. Harry told them that the memory was just switched back to Kingsley's perspective and they would see why in a second. As the fireworks approached where they knew Lucius to be, they had only a second to see his cruel face illuminated before he turned and disapparated on the spot letting the fireworks pass by his previous location harmlessly.

"Fred, where are you?" shouted George now in full blown panic after hearing a faint sound of someone disapparating, and quickly stood and lit his wand tip to see better.

He almost instantly saw his twin brother on the ground not too far away from him, and let out a rage filled scream of pain as he ran to his side and fell to his knees by his brother and other half. He didn't even need to check to know that Fred was dead; being able to feel his absence intrinsically but nevertheless pulled his head into his lap searching for any sign of life. Harry pointed to the two stunned and watching Weasley men to a spot further down the alley where they could almost faintly see Kingsley watching the scene before him and moved a little closer to him as George cried out painfully for his deceased twin.

"Damn it Lucius, you were supposed to kill them both," he muttered to himself and raised his wand towards the back of a crying George lining up for a shot, "Avada K-"

"Fred, George, is that you?" came the shout from a newly arrived Tonks and Hestia Jones as they ran up the alley from the street following the sight of the several still going off fireworks and seeing the trademark red hair of the one of the Weasleys.

"Shite," snapped Kingsley from his hiding place as he interrupted his own killing curse due to the untimely arrival of his two subordinate aurors knowing he couldn't risk his cover, and slinking back away from the scene so as not to be found so close.

As the scene began to fade this time, the three viewers felt the familiar lurch that spit them out of the Pensieve, where they landed with a silent thud into the still confined office of Cornelius Fudge. Harry could see how difficult that was for the two men to watch and felt bad for making George especially relive that horrible moment, but knew that they both deserved the absolute truth and that telling them about it wouldn't be the same.

"That fucking son of a bitch," snapped George after regaining his bearings and realizing they were back in the office and the two people he was most angry at were bound and unconscious in chairs before them.

"I had no idea Kingsley was a spy …that bastard destroyed my family," yelled a ghostly white Arthur almost openly crying in pain, but angrier than I've ever seen the Weasley Patriarch. "He will pay!"

"I know that was hard to watch, but you both needed to see the truth, I didn't think it would be the same if I just told you what these fucking assholes did," replied Harry with a cold yet emotionless voice despite literally being able to feel his anger in the small office.

"Those fucking pricks killed two of my brothers," growled George, as his eyes grew wild with rage, "I want Malfoy!"

"I was hoping you would say that, Arthur will you take care of Kingsley?" continued Harry with the same cold look in his eyes as he stared at the three soon to be dead Death Eaters.

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore about them first?" asked Arthur somewhat nervously, although the anger was still very prevalent in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Arthur but Dumbledore is too soft on prisoners of war, and I can't afford any of these three men leaving this office alive," replied Harry sternly.

"Well, in that case Harry, I'd like to be the one to take out Kingsley for what he did to my family," spoke Arthur determinedly and with a growing fire in his usually soft brown eyes as he turned his focus to the man who killed one of his sons, set up another for death, and tried to kill a third.

"I understand Arthur, and am honored to have you both here with me for this," responded Harry sincerely as he gave both angry and resolute looking men slight nods of his head. "Are we ready? Here, use their wands, and I'll take care of our _beloved_ Minister."

"Avada Kedavra," all three men spoke at once, eerily reminiscent of an executioner's firing squad and lighting up the room in a sickly green light.

"Incendio," whispered Harry quietly after killing Cornelius Fudge and watched as his skin and most importantly his left arm burned and began to blacken and smoke.

"W-what are you doing to Fudge?" asked Arthur timidly as he watched the charred and black skin of the now former Minister.

"I have to do something to hide his dark mark, or someone might be able to argue against all the laws I enacted this morning in his name," replied Harry logically before checking Fudge's body to ensure that the ugly tattoo was no longer even traceable or recognizable under all his blacken and burnt flesh and then left the wands on each person and tossed their dead bodies to different parts of the room to at least make it look like a struggle went down.

"You're going to leave them here?" asked Arthur as he watched me make up a small crime scene to throw off the investigator's trail.

"A dead Minister and two dead Death Eaters will speak for itself when they're discovered. Why don't you make a little noise tomorrow morning on your way up here and maybe bring someone along with you if you can …it will help if you're not alone when finding them like this," replied Harry to the somewhat surprised Arthur for thinking that far ahead. "You'll also probably need to make a statement and even call another emergency session of the Wizengamot, where you should be named the new Minister of Magic."

"But the Wizengamot has several of You-Know-Who's followers, they could make it difficult," replied Arthur somewhat worriedly.

"They're all dead, Lucius and I had a meeting with them before we came here," responded a stone faced Harry causing Arthur's eyes to widen and almost choke in shock as George just grinned triumphantly and gave Harry a satisfied nod of his head knowing what he meant.

"Did he look like that at the meeting?" smirked George with a vindicated glare at Lucius' dead body.

"I went polyjuiced as him as my wife tortured him a little," responded Harry easily.

"So you _are_ married? Is it true you have kids too?" asked George in curiosity.

"Yeah, we have two kids, Sirius James is almost three and Lily Ginerva is just two months old," responded a proud Harry as he thought about his precious children.

"Who is your wife?" asked Arthur somewhat sadly, as the mention of my daughter's name reminded him of his own daughter's death.

"How about we talk about that some other time," answered Harry, not wanting to get into an argument about Bella knowing it would be damn near impossible for anyone to really accept her in his life.

"Sure Harry," replied Arthur, before all three of them felt something and reached into their robes and pulled out golden phoenix medallions that were letting them know that a meeting was being called, and Harry was glad he had taken Kingsley's pendant when he first captured him.

"What do you want us to do Harry?" asked George who looked at the green eyed wizard with a determined look of respect and admiration.

"Actually, I was hoping Arthur would invite me to the meeting as the representative of the Green Phoenix Foundation," spoke Harry with a slightly mischievous smirk on his lips that broke a smile to George's face and light in his eyes that hadn't been seen since his brother died.

"That's a great idea Harry, I can't wait to see everyone's reaction when they realize it's you," replied George genuinely happy.

"I don't know Harry, Dumbledore might make things difficult for you," spoke Arthur warningly and with good reason.

"Thanks for your concern Arthur, it means a lot to me …but I can handle Albus," replied Harry with an even more knowing smirk on his face. "Let me just clean up after us," added Harry as he waved his hand and a thick blanket of magical energy seemed to settle throughout the room like a thick blanket.

"What was that?" asked a wide-eyed Arthur as he felt the tingle of the magic's power pass over him.

"Just masking the magical signatures so we can't be discovered by aurors tomorrow," he answered as he packed up his Pensieve and pulled up the hood of his cloak before grabbing both Weasley men and disapparating them to the gates of Hogwarts.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but life has a way of passing by too fast with too much else going on to let me keep up with any kind of regular schedule for typing and writing. Enjoy the chapters!


	15. Mr John Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 6/28/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 15: Mr. John Smith

The three tall figures appeared instantly at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The tallest of the figures was obscured by a heavy dark black cloak and hood, with a brilliant green phoenix emblazoned on the front and back marking the only identifying features of the mysterious wizard. The other two figures both relatively tall in there own right, but much lankier than the first and with similar bright red hair although balding on the head of the older man were walking with purpose towards the last stronghold of the Light. There were no pleasantries shared between the three wizards knowing they were probably already being watched as they made their way to the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix each lost in their own thoughts.

After the short walk up the lawns of Hogwarts, the small group of three was met by one of Albus Dumbledore's most trusted men, Alastair Moody who thankfully no longer had the magical eye that gave him the nickname of Mad-Eye. Harry knew he was there because of his presence since he wasn't a member of the Order, and knew Dumbledore would send someone to check on the new guy that showed up.

"Who have you got with you Arthur?" asked Moody gruffly with his wand out at the ready and aimed at the unknown wizard threateningly.

"This is the creator and director of the Green Phoenix Foundation, Mr. Smith," spoke Arthur with practiced ease as he motioned to the concealed Harry.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Moody," spoke Harry in a rough unrecognizable voice as he nodded at the still very skeptical ex-auror.

"Do I know you Smith? You got a first name?" Moody asked just as gruffly as before.

"Probably, and it's John," replied Harry nonchalantly and with no indication of revealing anything else.

"Why is he here Arthur?" asked the scarred auror harshly as he sized up the unknown wizard that didn't seem in the least intimidated making him rather weary.

"He came to talk to the Order and Dumbledore about all of Minister Fudge's new plans and laws. Mr. Smith is the brains behind all of today's actions and activities," answered Arthur calmly.

"Very well, but I'll be watching you Smith," replied Moody gruffly as he followed the group of three with his wand still aimed at Harry's back during the entire walk.

Arthur and George led Harry into the Order's wing of the castle, and to the same meeting room he went to when impersonating Kingsley Shaklebolt two nights ago. Everyone was already seated around the large table and chatting amicably amongst themselves until Harry entered the room followed by Moody and his drawn wand. The noise in the room died immediately at the sight of the cloaked and still concealed wizard with the unusual green phoenix emblazoned on his robes, and they all watched silently as he merely glanced around the room before going and sitting in the unoccupied chair reserved for Kingsley without a care in the world.

"Someone sits there," snapped Moody angrily at the impetuous unknown wizard.

"Actually, Mr. Shaklebolt will not be joining us tonight," spoke Harry unrecognizably to the now wide-eyed and curious crowd.

"H-how?"

"How do I know about Kingsley's membership or seating arrangements, or how do I know he won't be here?" continued Harry clearly amused at the stuttering and gaping faces around him.

"I'd like to know the answers to both those questions, Mr. Smith?" asked the instantly recognizable voice of Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who had just entered the room from a side entrance and was carefully watching the concealed wizard.

"He was watching over a meeting with Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy when I left the Ministry, and this is not the first meeting I've crashed," answered a smug Harry shocking everyone at the table including the now glaring Headmaster.

"Why are you here Mr. Smith?" asked Albus as his glare intensified and he attempted to reach out with legilimancy to see into the mysterious wizard's mind only to be met by a fortress that was impenetrable to the ancient wizard causing him to gasp slightly in surprise.

"I see you found my mind, that's quite impressive …but also as far as you will ever get and this is the nicest I'll ever be," replied Harry coldly as he forcefully ejected the aged Headmaster from his mind with little effort.

Albus Dumbledore had just been admiring the strongest mind fortifications he had ever seen on the stranger, when he spoke and therefore was unprepared when he was thrown out so forcefully and with an overwhelming magical power that the backlash gave him whiplash. He was thrown backwards physically as well stumbling and felt like a bludger just slammed into his skull, and quickly took to trying to remain upright and began rubbing his temples to lesson the incredibly painful oncoming headache.

"Albus are you alright?" asked a worried and breathless Molly Weasley as everyone saw his wince, stumble, and rubbing of his head.

"Just a headache my dear, nothing to worry about," he replied softly still trying to clear his head and reduce the ringing pain he felt lingering behind his eyes.

"What did you do?" snapped Minerva McGonagall harshly to the unknown newcomer after seeing her boss in such a state.

"Just removed him from snooping in my mind," answered Harry calmly as a growing chatter erupted from the witnesses wondering about this unknown threat.

"What is it you came here for Mr. Smith?" asked Albus after a moment coming back into focus and glaring hatefully and with a good deal of power at the unknown wizard that everyone in the room felt and was weary of except for the one person it was directed at.

"Put your measly power away Dumbledore before you get hurt," replied Harry uncaringly causing several people to gasp and look at him with even more fear and suspicion that he completely ignored.

"Who are you?" asked Albus angrily as he released even more of his power causing a slight aura to begin forming around him that made everyone but Harry back up subconsciously, and made Harry begin laughing.

His laughter was not of the amused kind earlier with George, but more of the felt sorry kind if this was it for the Light side. An old washed out has been with delusions of grandeur and his merry band of practically useless followers that would do whatever the great Dumbledore asked of them save a small handful. He had already destroyed more Death Eaters in two days than the Order had even captured since Voldemort first came to power 37 plus years ago, and wasn't even halfway through the Dark Lord's army of supporters …what did they hope to really accomplish.

"Your better," replied Harry after a long staring match and his laughter died out, snapping his fingers and enjoying the look of absolute shock on Albus' face as his power completely left him and he was rooted to his spot feeling almost no magic at all running through his body. "Now that you don't have access to your small and insignificant light show, let me tell you why I'm here."

"Under the new laws promoting the coalition of magical brethren, all rights and institutions of the Wizarding World of Great Britain are to be opened to all sentient magic beings, and this includes the newly named Hogwarts School of Magic," continued Harry evenly.

"You can't change the name of the school," shouted a red faced Hermione Weasley who looked indignant at the mere idea of such a thing, but Harry completely ignored her and continued.

"Our government has extended rights to all werewolves, vampires, veelas, goblins, house-elves, dwarves, centaurs, and even giants," spoke Harry. "While many of these have absolutely no interest yet in attending this joke of a school, I have already fielded a great many inquiries into the magical education of our growing community as a whole, and agree that all races and beings should be given the opportunity to learn besides one another. Only if we fight the racism, bigotry, and prejudices at a young and impressionable age can we hope to achieve a greater and more prosperous magical society for the future of our world. If Hogwarts cannot meet these requirements, as well as other small changes in the core curriculum and available classes to accommodate the different races of magical beings, then I will be forced to close the school for good."

"You can't close Hogwarts!" screamed Hermione as her husband and her looked almost equally red faced and angry.

"We wont teach those beasts," came Ron's equally angered yell.

"You would be wise Mr. Weasley to remember that I will not tolerate bigotry or racism of _any_ kind, and to watch your tongue if you want to keep it," came the cold and emotionless response from Harry causing many in the room to gulp in fear, "and I can assure you Mrs. Weasley, that I _can_ and _will_ close Hogwarts if you cannot adapt to the changes I have laid out."

"That's preposterous …all those creatures are dark and supporters of You-Know-Who," shouted the perpetually idiotic Ron.

"Those _creatures_ have a greater respect and understanding of magic than you Mr. Weasley," continued Harry growing even more angered at his former best friend that he had heard enough from at the last meeting he attended as Kingsley. "…And as a former Head Boy of this pathetic school, it says a lot about the role Hogwarts has played as the cesspool of bigotry, elitism, classism, racism, and other prejudices found among wizards …at it end _now_!"

"By the end of this summer there will be no more Voldemort," spat Harry as everyone but a few in the room flinched or shrieked in fear at the Dark Lord's name causing Harry to shake his head in disgust. "Those magical beings will be free of the oppression your government and people have put upon them that forced most of them to follow Voldemort in the first place, and if you even used that useless space between your ears, you would be more conscientious of your fellow Order members of both the present and past who are or were members of those races of magical beings."

"Why should I care about a few freaks," continued an ignorant and angry Ron, causing several people to gasp in outrage including one severely pissed off quarter veela currently at the table of Order members.

Their outrage however was nothing compared to Harry's, who had loved Remus, Hagrid, and Dobby and absolutely hated the word freak. Everyone in the meeting room instantly knew that something was wrong as wave after wave of the most powerful magic they had ever felt began sweeping through them causing them to freeze to their chairs and become silenced. If they were afraid and nervous of Albus' earlier little light show they were now all pissing their pants in absolute fear at the unbelievable levels of magic literally pouring off the unknown wizard that caused several of them with weak constitutions to faint where they sat.

"You are lucky I respect your parents and family so much Ronald Bilius Weasley, or I would kill you where you sit," snapped an outrageously pissed off and powerful wizard as everyone else could only look on in fear if they hadn't already passed out seeing as they couldn't move or speak. "Now that you cannot keep interrupting me, you _will_ listen to what I have to say …if Hogwarts does not evolve then I will personally destroy the school and build it's replacement on the ashes of the old, this I can promise you. Within the next week you will be given a set of guidelines to bring this farce of an educational institution up to par, if it is not met …don't bother returning for their will be no Hogwarts to return to."

For several moments Harry looked around at the terrified faces of every member of the Order, some more so than others and read their surface thoughts about his proposals. A good majority of them while not happy with his power or threatening them were at least optimistic about the needed change to the educational system and the Magical World at large. There were of course a few stubborn holdouts that followed Ron's bigotry and elitist ideals of wizard superiority, and several more who were just reluctant to change the status quo but at least he felt he made some progress and got through to a few of them. With a lazy wave of his hand all those except the most stubborn of opponents were freed from both their binding to their chairs and the silencing spell he had them under.

"What's the meaning of this treatment?" demanded an angry Moody as he glared somewhat nervously at the unknown powerful wizard.

"I'm sorry, it is really just a few that are ruining it for the rest of you …much like in the government itself, but those problems are being taken care," answered Harry with a look to the few that were still silenced that they could not fail to realize the significance of.

"How do you plan to fight and defeat Voldemort?" asked Albus curiously, having been very quiet since the unknown wizard practically locked away his magic making it inaccessible to him, something he didn't think any wizard or magical being in the world had the capabilities to do.

"As I have been …systematically and piece by piece …Tom and his army will fall before me," answered Harry in a cold tone.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," spoke a reluctant and seemingly contrite Leader of the Light, "only Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom are capable of defeating Tom."

"I don't think Neville over there is up to the challenge of Voldemort," answered a smug sounding unknown wizard who nodded at the still wide-eyed and scared Head of the Longbottom Family, "but that is no matter for me, I can and will kill Voldemort!"

Mr. Smith finished his reply with another wave of magic that sealed everyone back to their seats so they couldn't attack him, but also freed the silencing charms on the group. He then slowly reached up to his hood, as he looked around the room at all the wide and scared eyes of the Order members, intently watching him thinking he was finally going to reveal himself. His eyes came to rest on Albus Dumbledore as the hood was finally lowered, and there was practically instant recognition from the gasping and shocked Order members. The inky black hair already with speckles of grey was pulled back into a loose ponytail, the completely mesmerizing glowing green eyes, and the faint lightening bolt scar on the forehead of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry Potter?"


	16. Return of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature

Updated: 6/28/10

Welcome Back Potter

Chapter 16: Return of Harry Potter

"Harry Potter?" gasped almost every member of the Order of the Phoenix, except for George and Arthur, as they recognized the Boy-Who-Lived instantly.

"YOU MURDERING DEATH EATER!" shouted Ron Weasley angrily as he struggled even harder against the binds tying him to his chair as he tried to kill Harry with whatever he could, which at the moment was only a pitiful glare. "YOU …ugh …ugh …vwrolp," continued the angry red head before he all of a sudden went silent as he appeared to be choking on something in his throat before a large slimy slug forcefully came out of his throat and mouth.

"How could you Harry?" shouted an equally red faced Hermione as she struggled to get out of her chair to help her slug vomiting husband.

"Don't speak to me like you actually know me anymore …YOU KNOW NOTHING!" shouted Harry in rage as the magic levels in the room rose drastically before a loud crack of air, and he had disapparated straight out of Hogwarts.

"What happened?" "Where did he go?" "Did he just apparate in Hogwarts?"

These were just some of the questions being thrown around as the Order members realized that they still couldn't escape from their seats. Another loud crack announced Harry's arrival back amongst them reappearing in the exact same place he left from still livid and crackling with magic all around him.

"I hardly think you ever knew me well enough to write this bullshit," spat Harry as he threw a bound stack of parchment on the table for all to see. "And what an appropriate title …'the Life and Demise of the Dark Lord Harry Potter'," snarled Harry as his eyes flashed dangerously and the pages of Hermione's manuscript spontaneously burst into green flames causing several people to shriek in shock and fear.

"Harry my boy, please calm down," spoke the aggravating grandfatherly voice of Dumbledore, which only pissed off the younger wizard further.

"I am NOT yours, and don't ever call me boy again if you want to live you useless old fossil," snapped Harry as he turned his burning green eyes on the wide-eyed Headmaster who shrank back in shock and fear from the anger directed at him. "I learned how you violated my parents will after witnessing it, sealing it, and then ignoring it completely …and I will have my justice soon."

"What do you want Mr. Potter?" asked a fearful Albus as he shrank under the eyes of an angry former student.

"Like I said earlier, I have many reasons for coming tonight," started Harry sharply. "One was of course government related which we have already covered. Two, was to see the looks on your pathetic faces when you saw the man you abandoned and left to die in Azkaban, and I must say it was very much worth it. Third, was to inform you that Kingsley Shaklebolt _was_ a spy and Death Eater, and responsible for murdering both Rubeus Hagrid and Percy Weasley, as well as the trap he set on Fred and George which caused Fred his life at the hands of Lucius Malfoy."

"WHAT?" screamed Molly Weasley hysterically along with several other Order members, most notably fellow aurors Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Elizabeth Wrenn, and Xavier Limas.

"Wait, you said he was a Death Eater," added Tonks perceptively after her short outburst.

"That's correct, Mr. Shaklebolt is now dead, hence the past tense," continued Harry regaining some of his composure from his earlier rage.

"Are you certain he's dead?" asked Albus with a pale grave and worried face and broken voice.

"Yes, quite sure," finished Harry, "and he got off easy if you ask me."

"That's impossible, Kingsley was a good man," spoke fellow auror and Kingsley's best friend in both groups Xavier Limas.

"A _good_ man who handed over your sister Genevieve to Lucius and Walden McNair over four years ago as a sex slave after raping her himself," responded Harry quickly and cutting off anyone else who wanted to try and defend the former member.

"No," sputtered Xavier almost lost in shock at what he heard.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but know that all three men responsible have since paid the ultimate price for their crimes," started Harry sincerely to the distraught auror before switching back to look at Albus all business again. "My fourth reason for being here, is to give my replies to those who were kind enough to write me personally," as he handed letter to George, Arthur, and Tonks.

"I also have something for you and your mother Tonks," continued Harry as he pulled out a shrunken trunk, which he enlarged with a casual wave of his hand and set before the pink haired auror who he then freed from her binds along with Arthur and George.

"What is it?" asked Tonks in wonder staring between Harry and the trunk and not really even believing what was happening.

"It's your families share of the Black Family Vault, some jewels and jewelry, and a self updating copy of the Black Family Tapestry," spoke Harry somewhat excitedly, and enjoying the look of awe on the pink haired auror's face as she opened the trunk and examined the vast wealth it contained.

"Am I on the tapestry now?" she asked as she pulled it out and began opening to reveal the many names, dates, and lines that was the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"Everyone's names have been restored to the tapestry, and yet still only your and my families have survived, leaving the continuation of the Black family up to us," explained Harry, "of course, I've got quite the head start on you with two children already."

"Those are _your_ kids?" Tonks exclaimed excitedly as she read the names Sirius James and Lily Ginerva, "with who?" she continued before freezing at the name of my wife causing her face to pale and her hair to quickly cycle through the many colors of the rainbow as she started open mouthed at the name attached to Harry James Potter. "B-B-Be …h-how?"

"It's a long story for another time I'm afraid," replied Harry sincerely.

"What is it?" "Who's the mum?" "What are the kids' names?" were some of the questions shouted by various Order members, who couldn't see the tapestry from their places bound to their chairs.

"What does it say Nymphadora?" asked Dumbledore warmly, trying to figure out what has the usually happy auror so shocked and finding himself unable to perform legilimancy since Harry threw him out of his mind.

"That's family business Dumbledore," started Harry.

"Oh my!" squeaked Tonks excitedly, "the Malfoy's are all dead … that's today's date."

"Yes Tonks, both Draco and now Lucius are dead, and along with them the Malfoy Family Line," stated Harry in a matter of fact tone of voice, as the erupting noise of the Order members drowned everything out for a few moments.

"Both Malfoy's are dead …when …how?" asked Moody with an excited gleam in his beady eyes.

"Draco was killed almost four years ago when he visited me in Azkaban with Voldemort," started Harry slowly and enjoying the faces of shock around the room. "Lucius however, was only recently captured by me, tortured by my wife, and killed by a friend …all victims of his crimes."

"Who is your wife and friend, and why are they victims?" asked Xavier Limas whose eyes seemed alive with fire and hatred when the subject of Lucius Malfoy arose.

"My wife was beaten and raped several times by both Lucius and Draco, and had every right to torture and castrate the fucker, while my friend lost his brother and best friend to Lucius. I saw every memory he had, every evil atrocity he committed, every thought and action he took, he was judged fairly and completely …and in his death and the end of his family line, the victims of his crimes should feel vindicated …justice was served," spoke Harry calmly and coldly to the wide eyed auror and other Order members.

"You will also find tomorrow that there are fifteen dead Death Eaters, thirteen of whom _were_ members of the Wizengamot at the Hell Hounds Pub in Nockturn Alley," continued Harry evenly. "They had the misfortune of having a meeting scheduled today with Lucius that I couldn't resist attending in his place."

"YOU MURDERER!" shouted Ron between the vomiting of slugs, which was still going on and would for the duration of Harry's time at Hogwarts.

"How could you?" added a yelling Hermione right after her husband.

"Thirteen? All Wizengamot members?" asked a stunned Arthur who had kept quiet until discovering that bit of information, "did they all carry the dark mark?"

"Yes they did, and were accompanied by Lucius' trusted sidekicks who died just as easily as their children did with Draco," replied Harry flatly.

"So both Crabbe's and Goyle's are dead?" asked Elizabeth Wrenn, Xavier's girlfriend and fellow auror.

"Yes, as of right now only a few teams of Death Eaters remain …Severus', the Carrows', and Sheppard's although they probably have another two dozen or so now without an Inner Circe member to lead them so about sixty to seventy in all. Voldemort still has a few giants left probably about ten, two dozen werewolves under Fenrir Greyback, a small clan of almost thirty vampires under Vladimir Resnix and Alexander Carrows, the bastard child of the incestuous Carrows' twins, and an army of over two hundred inferi and over a hundred Dementors guarding his muggle father's home and Headquarters in Little Hangleton," rattled off Harry from the numbers he had acquired from Lucius earlier. "My wife and I are hoping to eliminate these remaining forces in the coming days before I can go after Voldemort himself."

"How do you know all this?" asked a perplexed Dumbledore as he learned more in three sentences about Voldemort's forces than he had managed to discover in ten years since Snape's defection.

"For one, Voldemort made the mistake of visiting me in Azkaban to have an unmasking party of his followers hoping to break me …including Severus, the Malfoys, Kingsley, Cho Chang, Pamona Sprout, Delores Umbridge, and Charlie Weasley," answered Harry staring the entire time at the roughest looking of the Weasley boys in attendance and watching as his eyes widened in fear and panic as he renewed his struggling against the binds that held him to his chair from the moment Harry arrived at Hogwarts.

"Charlie?" asked Moody as every eye seemed to have gone to the former dragon handler, and could easily see his panic and fear and wondered if this could really be true.

"Tonks, George, and Arthur as the only three people who had the ability to leave their seats were quickly up out of them and had wands aimed at their ex-boyfriend, brother, and son respectively as they encircled him still trapped in his chair.

George wasted no time and ripped the left sleeve off Charlie's robe to find a long sleeve undershirt in his way that he quickly ripped back with his hands to reveal his brother's forearm. The surprised gasps of the three standing around him was all the confirmation most of those present needed to realize the truth of Harry's words, which were further confirmed when the trio backed away from Charlie and kept their wands directed at him with angry and betrayed looks on their faces. There for everyone in the Order to see was the ugly black dark mark tattoo on Charlie's forearm sending the Order into full-blown panic.

The bound Charlie was quickly given veritaserum, which confirmed his status as a Death Eater for the last nine plus years as well as the many crimes he committed and people he killed in the service of Voldemort. Arthur, George, Tonks, Moody, and several others were calling for his immediate death, but it was put off for now as they stunned him, stripped him of his wand and portkeys, and rebound him in magical ropes to be decided on after the intense meeting.

"So Pomona Sprout and Cho Chang are also Death Eaters asked Elizabeth Wrenn after the commotion with Charlie's unmasking came to a close and everyone tried to move on to other topics for now.

"Yes," replied Harry shortly, and was glad to see after everything else he said his word was instantly taken by ninety percent of the Order.

"Is there anything else Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore looking more tired than Harry had ever seen the ancient wizard.

"Actually, I have another gift to give," started Harry slowly, and despite knowing now wasn't the best time, knew he had to do this as well.

He slid a small pendent off from his neck, and kept it clutched tightly in his hand for several seconds showing the most emotion he had since arriving at Hogwarts. He gave a long sad look at the face of the pendant before giving a small smile and saying goodbye to the tiny picture on it's face, telling the first woman he ever loved one final goodbye. The gasps from several of those around him as they heard his words and a soft reply being spoken back to him in a voice most hadn't heard in years caused many to wonder what was happening and knowing it was something big.

He stood and with another wave of his hand released Molly Weasley from her confinement in her chair and walked around the table towards her and Arthur. His sad smile was enough for Molly not to flinch back in her seat as Arthur reached out and held her to him as her eyes began watering wondering what it was. When he reached them he held out his hand holding the pendant and softly set it into the waiting hand of Molly giving her and Arthur another sad smile. Molly took the necklace and looked into her hand as Harry returned to his seat, hearing the woman instantly break down into hysterical sobs.

"Don't cry mum," came the unmistakable voice of her only daughter Ginerva, causing several people to gasp in surprise and Molly to stare at the small picture with tears of sadness and happiness mixing together.

"Ginny?" she choked out softly.

"It's me mum, don't cry," again spoke the voice of her only daughter who had just passed the tenth anniversary of her death, "I'll see you all again …I promise to wait for you all."

"Oh baby …I love you so much …I m-miss you," sobbed Molly as she stared with glassy eyes at the picture of her daughter.

"I love and miss you too mum, but this isn't the end …we'll be together again," added Ginny sympathetically.

"My baby," cried out Molly loudly for several minutes as everyone gave her time to recover, before she turned her red puffy eyes to meet the intense green ones across the table, "thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Molly," responded Harry, "I have a full size portrait of her as well that I want you to have, but I'll have to bring that to you later."

"How did you make a portrait …we never had the money or anything of hers to capture the needed soul image?" asked Arthur almost frozen in shock from the moment he heard his baby girl's voice.

"I used the soul bond we created the day I asked her to be my wife," replied Harry seriously as more gasps were heard throughout the room.

"What …you could have died?" shouted a wide-eyed Minerva as she watched the emotional Weasley parents stare in awe of the miniature portrait they held.

"It was a small price to pay for Ginny," responded Harry seriously.

"But you would have had to remove some of your own soul too?" she continued in absolute disbelief at his actions.

"And I don't regret it for a second," answered Harry. "I was no longer the same person when I left Azkaban, and Ginny understood that."

"Yeah, you're a murderer!" shouted Ron Weasley angrily between spitting up slugs, somehow able to still stuff his foot in his mouth despite everything coming out of it.

"You tactless fuck," yelled George at his younger brother angrily before casting a sucker punch spell Fred invented years ago that shut the idiot up quickly.

"Next time you open your mouth better be to apologize for stealing my father's invisibility cloak and my Marauders Map, or for destroying the only photos I had of my parents …or you will find yourself hard pressed to _EVER_ open it again," added Harry with blazing eyes as the magic in the room quickly became very heavy and oppressive as waves of power seemed to come crashing out of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, stop this nonsense at once and release us," demanded Albus angrily as he unsuccessfully tried again to gather magic in his body to break the binds he was under.

"Or you'll do _what_?" sneered Harry menacingly as he glared at his former Headmaster daring him to say something else. "You of all people know that there is nothing you or anyone else can do to _me_ while in Hogwarts," continued Harry powerfully after a short pause as he stood up and reached out his left hand and closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before his hand curled around the handle of an appearing object.

Several gasps and shrieks were heard when everyone realized that the angry wizard was now wielding a beautiful but deadly jewel encrusted sword that literally hummed with magic. A sword that had resided in the Headmaster's office unable to be touched since it was used by him to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets fifteen years previously. The air in the room again grew even thicker with palpable magical energy as a reddish glow began to form around the still concentrating young wizard who wielded it.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a flash of red light filled the room, and when it faded, a large rectangular stone with ancient runic carvings laid at the feet of the no longer glowing but very pleased Harry Potter. The smile on his face as he looked at the sword and then the stone was somewhat disconcerting to the gathered Order members who had no clue what was happening.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked a confused yet wide-eyed and somewhat fearful Albus Dumbledore as he tried to make out the runic symbols engraved on the large stone at the wizard's feet.

"You'll see old man," sneered Harry who raised Godric's legendary sward above his head before speaking he spoke the fateful words, which would forever shape and change the Magical World.

"I Harry James Gryffindor-Black-Potter, do hereby lay claim to my birthright, my inheritance, and my dominion over Hogwarts School of Magic from this day forth," spoke Harry clearly before plunging the sward of his ancestor and school's founder deep into the runic carved stone at his feet.

Instantly a bright golden light of magic erupted out of the stone and filled every corner of the ancient castle and grounds. The very foundation, walls, and ceiling began to shake violently eliciting even more screams from the panicked Order members, teachers, ghosts, and even the Headmaster. In fact, the only person not going crazy in panic and doubt was the one who started the whole ordeal.

Harry was still holding the sword's handle firmly as the golden light continued to pour out of the runic stone in heavy pulsating waves of magical energy. Everywhere in the castle and grounds, the magic could actually be felt shifting, rearranging, and charging under the power that was feeding it from the legendary Cornerstone of the Founders, and the Heir who now controlled it.

AN: That's the end of chapter 16, I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm celebrating my 33rd birthday tomorrow and hope my followers don't betray me to my death even if I'm not the messiah and think Judas got a bad wrap. Without him, there would be no Christianity! Until next time.


End file.
